Question d'Hormone
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Recueil de One Shot : Que du Suzaku/Lelouch ; Présence de Lemon ; Présence de Suzaku et de Lelouch pervers XD Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre !
1. Maow !

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi ! tout appartient à l'auteur (mais un jours, je le promet, je les volerai X3)

Pairing : Suzaku/Lelouch

OoO

Maow !!

OoO

Tout le monde le sait, la Présidente du conseil des élèves est quelqu'un de dynamique, mais qui peut être effrayante à cause de ses idées loufoque. Nina et Shirley peut être mieux que les autres, car en plus d'être leur amie, elle les côtoie tous les jours. Quand Milly Ashford a une idée en tête, personne, oh non, personne ne peut l'arrêter ! Alors, quand elle a vu l'adorable chat de Suzaku, Arthur, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir une idée derrière la tête. Elle voulait créer un produit qui ferait pousser des oreilles de chats ainsi qu'une queue de chat chez la personne qui boirait la potion ! et elle allait réussir, avec l'aide du club de science et de Nina !

OoO

"Mwahahahaha !!" fit la blonde d'un rire si démoniaque qu'il aurait pu faire concurrence à celui de Zéro. "Nous avons réussi !!"

Nina soupira. Milly était vraiment très persuasive. Si au début, tout le monde n'était pas d'accord et totalement contre elle, tant qu'ils voulaient faire appel au vice-président Lelouch, elle avait réussi son coup, et sa "potion" était prête. Ils avaient utilisés un chat femelle -la jeune fille trouvait les oreilles des chattes étaient beaucoup plus mignonne- qui à part quelques poils brûlés n'avaient rien subit de fâcheux, et qui maintenant gambadait joyeusement avec Arthur qui la suivait, comme amoureux, puis ils avaient utilisés tout le savoir des génies du club et de Nina.

"Maintenant, il nous faut un volontaire pour tester la potion !"

Tous le monde recula d'un pas, très peu enclin à vouloir tester ce drôle de mélange rouge.

"Tss..." fit elle en voyant tout le monde se dégonfler. "Tant pis ! je l'utiliserai plus tard !"

Et le blonde partit vers la salle du conseil. Elle n'aurait qu'à demander à Suzaku ! c'était un soldat après tout. Enfin, s'en était un, il accepterait ! elle en était sûr.

OoO

"Sayako-san !

-Lelouch-sama ?

-Tu as vu mon jus de tomate (1) ?

-Vu que vous avez une réunion avec le conseil des élèves, je l'ai fait envoyer là bas.

-Merci !"

Et le beau brun se dépêcha d'aller à la salle du conseil des élèves. Il ne devait pas arriver en retard, ça nuirait à son image, à coup sûr ! Et puis, il n'avait pas forcément envie que tout le monde sache qu'il adorait le jus de tomate...

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva dans la grande salle où il vit effectivement une petite bouteille avec un liquide rouge un peu visqueux dedans. C'était son jus de tomate. Vite ! il fallait qu'il le boive avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.

Alors qu'il buvait sa boisson, Milly, qui était dans une autre pièce, rentra et vit Lelouch entrain de boire la potion de transformation.

"NON !!"

À ce moment là, Suzaku, Nina et Shirley entrait, alors que Lelouch s'arrêtait de boire. Une drôle de sensation lui triturait l'estomac.

"Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il se pas..."

D'un coup, il se recroquevilla sur lui même, une douleur atroce lui rongeait les entrailles.

"LELOUCH !!" crièrent ses amis d'une seule voix avant de se précipiter sur lui.

Lorsque celui-ci releva la tête, les adolescents purent voir sur sa tête, deux adorables oreilles de chats noirs. Celui-ci les regarda l'un après l'autre avant de faire en mettant sa tête sur le côté et fit alors :

"Maow ?"

Puis il alla se nicher dans les bras d'un Suzaku, qui surpris ne réagissait pas, en ronronnant de plaisir.

"Mraaaouuu !! fit il joyeusement.

-Nous avons réussi Nina !! nous avons réussi à créer la potion qui transforme les humains en chats !! nous sommes des génies !! Ah ah ah ah ah !! s'exclama Milly, alors qu'une queue longue et lisse sortait de l'arrière du pantalon de Lelouch, sous le regard horrifié de Shirley.

-C'est toi qui a fait CA ?! cria celle-ci par la suite. Annule ce que tu as fait !! Mais regarde dans quel état il est ?!

-Oh oui ! Lelouch a l'air d'être aux anges dans les bras de Suzaku ! à croire que les chats l'aiment !"

C'est à ce moment là que Suzaku réagit. Il se rendit enfin compte qu'il avait un Lelouch mi-humain mi-chat ronronnant dans les bras qui ne cessait de se coller à lui avec un sourire heureux et apaisé. Il se mit alors à lui caresser machinalement la tête, le jeune homme chat ne mit pas longtemps à réagir et se mit à ronronner encore plus fort dans les bras du brun.

"Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne peut pas coller Suzaku comme ça tout le temps, Nina, la potion arrête de faire effet dans combien de temps ?

-Eh bien... On ne sait pas trop, normalement... Une semaine, un peu plus, ou un peu moins... Je ne sais pas... Mais... Milly-chan...

-Oui, Nina ?

-Je... Je me demande pas si... Nina eut un rougissement et baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds. Nous nous sommes servies de... D'ADN de chat femelle, comme tu l'as demandée mais... Je crois qu'en ce moment... Les chattes sont en chaleurs... Alors...

-Tu penses que Lelouch est...

-Oui... En chaleur... Et que par instinct il s'est dirigé vers le seul mâle qui pourrait... Eh bien..."

Suzaku écoutait attentivement, câlinant de moins en moins le brun dans ses bras, blanchissant du même coup. Il avait peur de comprendre où voulait en venir la jeune fille, et il avait du même coup très peur d'entendre la suite.

"Qui pourrait...? fit Shirley, toute tremblante elle aussi.

-Le... Le... Le féconder... Le... Le... Satisfaire..." finit elle, en rougissant encore plus, faisant concurrence aux tomates.

Un "Maow" envahit la pièce, et soudain, seul les ronronnements du vice-président se faisait entendre. Shirley avait glissé par terre. Le seul homme qu'elle aimait voulait coucher avec Suzaku ! c'était trop fort. Elle était triste, très triste, mais d'un autre côté assez intéressé. Après tout, les deux garçons étaient très beau mais aussi très différent, elle les voyait étrangement bien ensemble. Nina, quant à elle n'osait plus lever les yeux de ses magnifiques chaussures qui avaient toute son attention. Milly était pour sa part toute excitée. Deux beaux et jeunes garçons faisant l'amour ensemble ! elle ne pouvait pas rêvé mieux, et comme Shirley, elle trouvait que Lelouch et Suzaku faisait un beau couple, surtout en ce moment où le jeune homme aux yeux améthystes se pelotonnait "innocemment" dans les bras du brunet qui n'en menait pas large en sachant que son meilleur ami avait perdu la raison et pensait à coucher avec lui.

"Et vous allez faire quoi alors ? demanda t'il, en regardant son ami ronronnant contre lui.

-Tu... Non, on va devoir le garder éloigné de toi et de tous les garçons de l'école pendant cette semaine ! Il pourrait leur sauter dessus !"

À cet instant, Rivalz entra dans la pièce, et Lelouch ne bougea pas d'un poil, il ne releva même pas la tête, se contentant de rester scotcher à Suzaku.

"Okk... murmura Shirley. Suzaku, essaye de partir de la pièce, sans Lelouch, j'aimerai voir quelque chose."

Le jeune homme obéit et il réussit -avec l'aide des trois jeunes femmes- à partir de la pièce. La réaction de Lelouch resta sans appel. Dès qu'on le lâcha, il ne se jeta pas sur son ami Rivalz, mais partit à la poursuite de Suzaku en miaulant tristement.

"En fait, il n'en a qu'après le pauvre Suzaku... Dit Nina après un temps.

-Oui... On va devoir l'enfermer toute la semaine... Continua Shirley, dépité.

-Vous croyez qu'il va vouloir du lait ? demanda par la suite Milly, totalement à l'opposé de ses deux amies.

-..."

OoO

Suzaku ramena le brun dans la pièce quelques minutes après, puis il fut appelé par Lloyd, le fiancé de la Présidente. Il devait aller le voir pour des essaies avec le Lancelot.

"MAAAAoooWW !!!! hurla à la mort Lelouch lorsqu'on le sépara du brunet. Maaooow !!!"

Shirley et Nina réussirent à enfermer le brun dans un des placard alors que Suzaku partait en courant de peur d'être poursuivit par son nouveau soupirant.

OoO

Lorsque le conducteur du Lancelot revint, il trouva Shirley et Karen -qui avait été mise au parfum par le reste du conseil- exténué. Elles avaient l'air totalement vidé. Il apprit par la suite que Lelouch ne leur avait pas laissé une seconde de répit. Il n'avait pas arrêté de miauler et de crier et de griffer la porte.

"Donc, puisqu'il n'est sage que dans tes bras, tu vas lui tenir compagnie !!

-Quoi ?!"

Il n'eut pas son mot à dire. On ouvrit vite la porte du placard et un brun à oreille de chat lui sauta dessus en pleurant.

"Maooow..."

Il était vraiment attendrissant à ce moment là. Il vit aussi ses doigts couvèrent d'un peu de sang. Il avait donc gratté la porte jusqu'au sang ?! Il soupira. Dieu qu'il détestait Milly et ses idées saugrenue ! Le jeune homme chat avait l'air réellement heureux et soulagé de le revoir. Il n'avait vraiment pas le choix... Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul...

"On t'a prévu une chambre, du lait, de la nourriture... Enfin, t'a le matos et tu t'occupes du chat !"

Shirley et Karen s'en allèrent soulagées. Lui aussi gagna son appartement provisoire. Il n'était pas très loin de l'appartement de Nunally et Lelouch. Oh ! Nunally ! il espérait que la Présidente avait dit quelque chose à la jeune fille pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète à propos de son frère changé en chat énamouré.

"Bon, Lelouch ! Le chat leva la tête vers lui et l'écouta. Soulagé qu'il se reconnaisse, Suzaku continua. Tu vas te tenir tranquille pendant que je vais me laver, tu ne miaules pas, tu ne cris pas et tu ne griffes pas les murs sous peine de punition, d'accord ?"

Le jeune homme baissa les oreilles et hocha la tête pour lui faire signe qu'il avait compris. Soulagé, Suzaku partit vers la salle d'eau. Il mit ses affaires de côté et prit une douche chaude. Très chaude pour le détendre dans cette situation. Il allait devoir s'occuper du jeune homme pour une semaine, enfin, il l'espérait. Il ne voulait pas que cette situation continue ! il espérait que l'effet de la potion se dissipe rapidement.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre, en remarquant que le jeune homme dont il avait la garde n'était dans aucune des autres pièces.

"Lelouch ! Où es-t..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Lelouch était dans la chambre, totalement nu, de dos, assit sur le lit. Il était entrain de se lécher le bras. Évidemment ! c'était un chat, et un chat faisait sa toilette tout seul. Soudain, il leva la jambe en l'air et... Oh mon dieu...

"Lelouch... Murmura Suzaku pour lui même, il est vraiment souple... Oh mon dieu ! c'est possible ça ?!" s'écria t'il en voyant les positions dans lesquelles se mettaient son ami. Est-ce que c'était humainement possible pour un garçon d'être... Aussi souple...?

Le jeune homme se remit normalement et se retourna en entendant le brunet crier. Il lui sauta alors joyeusement dessus en ronronnant. Suzaku retint le brun par la taille. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il avait un corps beau. Oui, Lelouch était vraiment très beau garçon, avec un corps quelque peu efféminé, ce qui le rendait... Très sexy à ses yeux. Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir se retenir devant un Lelouch qui faisait sa toilette en se léchant ?

"Maoow..." miaula le jeune homme en se frottant contre lui.

Suzaku sentit les lèvres de son ami embrasser son cou, puis remonter jusqu'à sa mâchoire pour l'embrasser. Hmm... Que ses lèvres étaient bonnes... Douce, chaude, légèrement sucrée, avec un doux arôme de vanille. Une sensation délectable dans laquelle il s'y serait plongé si son dit ami n'était pas inconscient de ce qu'il faisait.

"Lelouch..."

Il le repoussa et alla dans le lit où se trouvait il y avait quelques instants le mi-chat qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre pour se mettre au dessus de lui, le regard brillant.

"Suzaku" susurra t'il d'une voix langoureuse et sensuelle.

OoO

Le lendemain, c'est un Suzaku épuisé avec des cernes sous les yeux qui arriva au conseil des élèves. Toute la nuit il avait dû repousser les avances d'un Lelouch plus qu'en forme sexuellement. Il avait pensé à l'enfermer dehors, mais vu ce qu'il s'était fait aux ongles lorsqu'il n'avait pas été là, il n'avait pas osé. Ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas dormi une seule minute. Il allait dormir debout, il le présentait. Il raconta sa nuit à ses amis. D'abord, le jeune homme chat avait tenté de lui sauter dessus, puis de passer sous la couverture pour lui faire une fellation (il avait rougit comme une tomate lorsqu'il avait raconté cet épisode là, puis il l'avait emmené avec lui sous la salle d'eau pour lui faire prendre une bonne douche gelée, ce qui avait un peu retenue ses ardeurs, et la suite de la nuit c'était passé un peu près dans le même registre. Lelouch, maintenant épuisé par sa longue nuit, dormait comme un loir sur le lit, nu.

"Oh ! fit Milly d'un air dramatique, que j'aurai aimé être là pour voir notre cher vice-président te courir après ! il devait être si mignon ! j'aurai adoré pouvoir vous filmer ! tu m'autorises à mettre des caméra dans l'appartement ?

-Non ! et ce n'était pas amusant du tout ! je suis épuisé... Ca se voit qu'il ne t'a pas couru après toute la nuit !

-Et pourquoi toi tu n'en profites pas ? demanda vicieusement la Présidente, tu as un jeune homme si mignon à tes pieds, en voulant que Toi, ne demandant que Toi... En plus avec ces attributs de chats, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir de lui."

Suzaku rougit. Il ne sut que répondre. En effet, il aurait pu profiter de Lelouch au maximum, l'épuiser en faisant l'amour avec lui, mais c'était contre ses principes. Il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille ! c'était tellement... Immoral ! il n'était pas lui même, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à un ami, pas à son meilleur ami, même si il avait des sentiments bien plus fort envers lui.

Et les jours passèrent. Lelouch n'abandonnait pas et toutes les nuits il sautait sur lui pour l'embrasser, le toucher. Si il résista bien au début, au bout de trois jours, il en eut assez. Cette nuit, il passerait à l'action, il donnerait à ce satané chat ce qu'il voulait. Il lui ferait l'amour jusqu'au petit matin, si bien qu'il n'oserait plus en redemander !!

OoO

"Lelouch !"

Un miaulement lui répondit alors qu'un magnifique jeune homme aux yeux améthystes lui sautait dessus habillé en petite tenue. Celui-ci ne c'était en effet vêtu que d'un minuscule slip noir qui moulait à merveille son postérieur si alléchant. Il allait regretter de lui donner tant envie.

Il attrapa le bras du jeune homme chat et l'entraîna sans plus de cérémonie dans la chambre. Suzaku jeta le brun aux oreilles sur le lit et commença à se déshabiller. Lelouch se redressa et embrassa la peau dévoilé, la léchant et la goûtant du bout de sa langue. Une fois son torse nu, il attrapa le brun par la nuque et l'embrassa furieusement, goûtant à nouveau à cette bouche aux saveurs si unique. Il le pénétra de sa langue, arrachant un gémissement à son amant. Il le pressa contre lui et sentit l'érection de Lelouch dans sa prison de tissu. Déjà ? pensa le brunet. Il devait être surexcité pour bander aussi vite ! Après tout, cela faisait quasiment quatre jours qu'il refusait ses avances. Il devait être sacrement en manque ! mais il allait très vite changer cela... Il l'embrassa encore, puis descendit dans son cou, mordillant la peau laiteuse, la suçant doucement, toujours sous les gémissements de désir et d'excitation du jeune homme soumis à sa volonté. Il finit par l'allonger.

"Ne bouge pas" lui ordonna t'il. Il balaya du regard le torse nu de Lelouch, qui émettait de léger gémissement d'impatience et de désir. Il était vraiment beau ! Même s'il détestait le sport, le beau brun avait un corps mince et très légèrement musclé. Il était vraiment adorable.

Il déposa sa bouche sur un des tétons durcis et le suça doucement, s'occupant de l'autre avec les doigts de sa main droite, le triturant légèrement. Cela eut l'effet escompté car en effet son amant se mit à nouveau à gémir, et commença à remuer sous lui, frottant son érection à son propre sexe qui durcissait. Puis sa langue parcourut le torse blanc, y parsemant au passage une ribambelle de baisé doux. Puis arriva le passage au nombril. Comme sur son torse, Suzaku déposa ses lèvres tout autour du nombril, dans lequel pa la suite il plongea sa langue, alors que se cambrait le jeune homme chat.

"Suzaku..." gémit il.

Le soldat avait remarqué que lorsqu'il était très excité, Lelouch recommençait à parler normalement, mais ce qui le gênait était qu'il ne disait que son prénom, et pas d'une façon innocente, plutôt de façon très érotique, sensuelle...

Après avoir finit sa mini réflexion, Suzaku se remit à le caresser. Il se mit alors à caresser la virilité du jeune homme en dessous de lui, à travers son sous vêtement, l'emprisonnant ente ses doigts, le faisant d'autant plus gémir. Il finit par lui enlever ce ridicule bout de tissu qui le gênait. Instinctivement, la queue de chat de Lelouch se mit entre ses jambes, empêchant Suzaku de pouvoir voir son érection. Alors ainsi, il faisait le pudique après l'avoir allumé tant de fois ? Il prit la queue qu'il coinça sous sa jambe et écarta largement les cuisses. Ainsi il pouvait tout voir de son corps, aucune parcelle ne pouvait lui être caché. Il entreprit de lécher le sexe dresser du brun qui le regardait avec désir. Lorsqu'il le prit en bouche, Lelouch passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, gémissant son prénom tel une litanie, puis appuya sur sa tête pour l'encourager dans sa tâche.

"Encore... gémit-il entre deux halètements.

-À tes ordres." Répondit tout de suite Suzaku, le suçant avec plus d'ardeur.

Le jeune homme avait mis ses jambes par dessus les épaules de son amant alors qu'il le suçait, puis il vint dans un long cri de jouissance, tremblant sous la puissance de son orgasme. Il s'étala dans le lit à peine défait. Le brunet s'installa au dessus lui, le regardant avec un air sadique.

"Nous n'avons pas fini Lelouch... Tu dois me soulager moi, maintenant..."

Suzaku retira ses pantalons et son boxer. Il tira son ami et amant pour le mettre à quatre pattes devant son sexe dressé, en attente d'attention.

"Suce" dit il simplement.

Le jeune homme chat se rapprocha et prit doucement le membre dur dans sa bouche, l'entourant de sa langue chaude pour en sucer le bout lentement, avant de s'attaquer au reste de sa virilité. Il la retira de sa bouche et la lécha sur toute sa longueur, puis la reprit en bouche, faisant dessus un long mouvement de va et viens, qu'il accéléra bien vite. Rapidement, le brunet jouit, tout en frissonnant de plaisir, entre les lèvres de son amant, lequel avala tout sans discuter. Suzaku le rallongea et à nouveau il écarta ses cuisses pour voir cette fois son intimité. Il le toucha du doigt et sourit. Il allait vraiment s'amuser. Il présenta plusieurs doigts devant la bouche de Lelouch qui les suça sans plus de cérémonie. Une fois bien humidifié, il pénétra son amant d'un doigt. Il put sentir les muscles du jeune homme se contracter autour de lui, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Il avait hâte de venir en lui. Après avoir fait quelques va et viens, il rajouta un deuxième doigts, arrachant un gémissement d'inconfort, et il commença un mouvement de ciseau pour détendre les muscles, mais cette fois-ci, il obtint des gémissements de plaisir.

"Prends moi... Suzaku..." supplia Lelouch, les yeux luisant de désir.

Suzaku ne répondit pas, mais il rajouta un autre doigt, et il les fit bouger en rythme. Le brun bougeait son bassin en cadence avec les doigts, gémissant de plaisir. Il était prêt. Le soldat se retira et se prépara à le pénétrer. Il présenta son sexe dressé devant l'intimité de Lelouch et doucement, il poussa contre son anus pour le pénétrer. Lelouch poussa un gémissement de douleur, et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, larmes qu'il essuya avec ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser, lui murmurant au passage de se détendre.

Bientôt la pièce fut envahit de soupir et de gémissement de plaisir. Lelouch serrait fort les draps en dessous de lui, les yeux fermés et la tête renversé, se concentrant sur la sensation fabuleuse de Suzaku venant en lui, ses mains fortes sur ses hanches, son corps pressé contre le sien. Le brunet était si doux... Il adorait la sensation de son sexe si dur en lui, prenant tout l'espace. Il lui appartenait, non ?

"Su... Suzaku...." haleta-t'il en se cambrant sous les va et viens.

Le soldat embrassa Lelouch, soulevant son corps pour le mettre assis sur lui, et continuer de butter en lui. Il lécha le cou de son amant, n'arrêtant pas ses mouvements en lui. Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de pareil. En même temps, c'était la première fois qu'il couchait avec quelqu'un, et surtout avec un homme, son ami... Mais c'était si bon, son corps entier le brûlait. Il ne sentait que sa virilité dans les entrailles du jeune homme chat, le même qui gémissait et criait entre ses bras.

"Haan !!"

Lelouch se cambra à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il s'agrippa à Suzaku, qui apparemment venait de frapper contre sa prostate. Il sourit en voyant la réaction qu'il avait réussi à provoquer chez son amant, et il recommença, à chaque fois qu'il venait, il tentait de s'enfoncer le plus profondément en lui pour pouvoir revoir son visage en pleine extase.

Les cris de plaisir se faisaient de plus en plus présent, Suzaku gémissait lui aussi, alors qu'il avait réussi à se retenir.

"Je... Je... Haleta Lelouch, Je vais jouir..."

Quelques secondes après, le brun jouissait dans un cri de pur extase, vite rejoint par son amant qui poussa lui aussi un long soupir rauque de soulagement et de plaisir.

OoO

Le lendemain, Lelouch était redevenu normal. Celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot de la matinée. Il était... Extrêmement gêné. Ce matin, il s'était réveillé dans une pièce qui n'était pas sa chambre, nu, du sperme sur son torse et entre ses fesses, avec un Suzaku accroché à sa taille, dormant comme un bien heureux à ses côtés. Puis il s'était souvenu des derniers jours. Comment il avait tenté de séduire son ami, comment il lui avait sauté dessus, comment il l'avait embrassé, comment ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble... Il rougit à cette pensée. Comment avaient ils put faire... CA ?? Rhaaa !! Il se prit la tête dans ses mains.

"Vice-Président ? demanda une élève qui passait par là. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui oui..."

Il s'éloigna en grimaçant. Suzaku n'y était pas allé de main morte, il avait les reins en compote, il avait l'impression de marcher comme un canard...

"Lelouch !" l'appela une voix familière.

Il se retourna et il vit son amant venir vers lui avec un sourire gêné mais heureux. Il se retourna, rougissant et commença à partir, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, mais malheureusement pour lui, le soldat n'était pas dupe et le rattrapa.

"Lelouch ! ne m'ignore pas !

-...

-Tu me fais la tête ?

-...

-Lelouch... Commença à perdre patiente Suzaku.

-Quoi ? tu veux que je dise quoi ? On a couché ensemble alors que je n'étais même pas conscient... Merci beaucoup pour ça !

-...Tu regrettes tant que ça alors ?" fit tristement son ami, une mine de chien triste sur le visage.

Incapable de résister à ce regard, Lelouch hésita. Après tout, il aura beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il avait beaucoup aimé cette nuit, même s'il aurait voulu être vraiment conscient et consentant, mais... Est-ce qu'il pouvait pensé à un quelconque avenir entre eux deux...?

"Je... Tu as une seule chance, pas une de plus ! ok ?"

En guise de réponse, Suzaku lui sauta au cou et lui prit un long et profond baisé alors que Shirley et Milly passait par là. Après s'être bien rincé l'oeil, les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur route pour aller faire leur rapport à Nina.

END

(1) Bah quoi ? il a le droit XD

Yeah ! voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^

La prochaine fois j'aimerai faire une fanfic sur le thème du chocolat X3 vous aimez le chocolat nan ? et le Lelouch au chocolat ? parce que Suzaku lui il aime Mwahaha

Lelouch : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé pour nous faire souffrir ?

Suzaku : Je sais pas, mais moi, j'aime le chocolat. Et je t'aime aussi. Alors un mixe des deux choses que j'aimes ^o^

Lelouch : Je suis... Une chose ? _Se barre_

À la prochaine !!


	2. Chocolat

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à l'auteur, Code Geass ne m'appartient pas... Snif snif

Pairing : Suzaku/Lelouch

OoO

Suzaku aimait beaucoup le chocolat. C'était sa petite faiblesse, et bien entendu, on ne doit pas voir de faiblesse chez un soldat, alors il l'a toujours caché. Il fait un peu pareil quand il est à l'école. Pourtant, là, il mange une petite barquette de chocolat, un grand sourire niai aux lèvres. C'est Nunally qui lui a offert. Il se doute bien que c'est Lelouch qui les acheté, mais il est vraiment heureux. Après tout, c'était bien les deux seuls personnes qui savaient ça de lui.

Mais à part eux deux, personnes ne savaient, et de toute manière, beaucoup de monde aimait le chocolat, alors ce n'était pas grave, n'est-ce pas ? ah ! il se prenait bien trop la tête avec quelque chose de si ennuyeux.

Il arrêta alors de penser et se finit de dévorer son chocolat bien mérité. Oui, il méritait ce chocolat ! il avait passé une partie de la matinée à courir après Zéro dans le Lancelot. Ce satané terroriste... Mais un jours il l'arrêterait ! et en récompense, il mangera trois tonnes de chocolats !!

OoO

Nunally arriva dans la salle du conseil des élève, accompagné de Sayako qui la poussait.

"Bonjour tout le monde !"

Les adolescents se retournèrent pour sourire à la jeune fille.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Lelouch en s'approchant de sa petite soeur.

-Je voulais vous voir ! en fait... J'essaye de faire de la cuisine avec Sayako-san, alors, je voulais inviter tout le monde à manger ! vous serez mes cobayes !"

Ah... À croire que Milly déteignait sur sa charmante petite soeur. Evidemment, les autres ne purent qu'accepter en voyant l'adorable frimousse qu'arborait la jeune fille. Elle était si mignonne, personne ne pouvait lui résister, et c'est pour ça qu'il veillait au grain ! Oui ! en tant que Zéro, il se devait de créer un monde sans aucun danger pour sa petite soeur chéri !(1)

OoO

"Nunally, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de nous faire à manger ? demanda Lelouch en raccompagnant sa petite soeur avec Sayako jusqu'à leurs appartements.

-J'ai prévu en entrée un cake aux olives, ensuite en plat principal du riz blanc avec une blanquette de veau, une salade classique, et en dessert, des beignets au four avec du chocolat à l'intérieure !

-Je suis sûr que ça va être délicieux ! tu voudras que je t'aide ?

-Heuu... Si tu veux ! en fait... Si tu pouvais t'occuper du chocolat, Nii-sama... Je ne m'y connais pas aussi bien que toi en terme de marque, et Sayako-san va beaucoup m'aider, alors elle n'aura pas trop le temps !"

Lelouch sourit. Il était heureux que Nunally fasse des efforts pour se faire une vie privée remplie en invitant leurs amis. Il était très heureux de la voir aussi souriante. Elle irradiait de bonheur, et c'était contagieux. Avec ça, il allait rester de bonne humeur toute la journée !

OoO

Comme promis, Lelouch s'occupa du chocolat. Il acheta plusieurs tablettes de chocolats noirs de grande marque. Il les ferait fondre au moment du dessert, ainsi, ils auraient du bon chocolat bien chaud ! C'est Suzaku qui allait être content ! lui qui aimait tant le chocolat ! Il se souvenait lorsqu'ils étaient petits, il arrivait à dévorer barquettes de chocolats sur barquettes de chocolats ! il espérait qu'il aimerait celui qu'il avait pris !

"Bonsoir !! cria presque Milly en entrant en tenant le bras de Nina. Oh ! on est les première ! cool !

-Présidente... Soupira Lelouch. Arrêter de vous agiter comme ça ! vous allez gêner Nunally !

-Oh ! elle cuisine ! elle doit être troop mignonne en tablier !!" gagatisa la jeune femme.

Finalement, sous la menace de mort du vice-Président, personne n'alla en cuisine. Les autres convives arrivèrent. En tout, il y eut Milly, Nina, Shirley, Karen, Rival et Suzaku. Ils avaient tous quitté leurs tenues d'étudiants pour des tenues décontractés, les filles étaient venues en robe alors que les garçons avaient opté pour un jean et un haut simple. Lelouch portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir. Cette vue fit d'ailleurs baver Shirley, mais pas qu'elle.

Suzaku, bien plus discret que son amie, admirait le corps mince du brun. Il imaginait parfaitement leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre, s'emboîtant parfaitement l'un dans l'autre. Oui, il voyait bien Son corps Dans le corps de Lelouch. Aah... Un frisson le parcourut. Il se donna mentalement une gifle et tenta tant bien que mal de retenir ses hormones qui s'emballaient dangereusement en concentrant toutes leur énergies à lui donner une érection. Il devait penser à une personne laide, qu'il détestait. Il pensa alors à... À... Mais à qui ?! dès qu'il tentait d'imaginer sa grand mère en maillot de bain, c'était Lelouch vêtu d'un string qui lui apparaissait !! Rhaa ! saleté d'hormone !!

Mais Lelouch n'était pas dupe. Il ressentait parfaitement les sentiments du soldats. Il sentait les yeux du brun le déshabiller. Il était habitué avec toutes ces filles qui lui couraient sans arrêt après. Peut être allait il pouvoir en jouer ? Il sourit intérieurement, avant de remarquer la très légère bosse dans le pantalon serrer de Suzaku qui se trémoussait.

"Heuu... Lelouch ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux me dire où sont les toilettes ?

-Bien sur !" répondit le brun avec un grand sourire.

C'était sa chance. Quand ils arrivèrent à côté des toilettes, Lelouch plaqua Suzaku contre le mur. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, sensuellement, se frottant doucement contre lui. Sa main rejoignit l'entre jambe enfermé dans le jean. Il se mit à le caresser.

"Quel grosse envie, tu as envie que je t'aide ?

-Le... Lelouch... Qu'est-ce que tu fais...? Arrête ça...

-T'en meurs d'envie... Laisse moi te soulager..."

L'étudiant le poussa dans le cabinet de toilette qu'il ferma à double tour et se mit à genoux devant lui. Il déboutonna le haut de son pantalon et le baissa en même que son boxer, libérant ainsi le sexe raidit par le désir. Le brun souffla dessus avant de le prendre avidement en bouche. Suzaku retint de justesse un puissant râle de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre. Il ne devait pas gémir, les autres ne devaient pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Oh mince.. Il était si doué... Sa langue... C'était un véritable supplice. Elle s'enroulait si délicieusement autour de son pénis...

"Lelouch... souffla t'il en posant une main dans ses cheveux. Continue..."

Il ne répondit pas, mais s'appliqua d'autant plus, jusqu'à la jouissance du brunet. Il explosa dans sa bouche. Il aurait pu le prévenir ! il avait failli tâcher ses vêtements ! Il avala la semence visqueuse et se releva en souriant amicalement.

"Ca va mieux ?

-O... Oui...

-Reste un peu ici, tu es tout rouge !"

Lelouch sortit dans la petite pièce, souriant comme à son habitude, imperturbable, pas comme son ami, maintenant amant.

"Bah alors ! t'en a mis du temps pour lui montrer les toilettes ! s'exclama Milly, avec un sourire plein de sous entendu.

-On a un peu discuté, tout simplement" donna t'il en explication, avec le même sourire que la jeune femme.

OoO

Nunally les avait placé. Suzaku et Lelouch était aux côtés d'elle, de chaque côté de la table. En face l'un de l'autre. Le soldat était gêné. Après ce que son ami lui avait fait dans ses toilettes... Il en rougissait encore. Heureusement que Nunally ne pouvait pas les voir, sinon, elle se serait poser pas mal de question.

"Sayako-san ! appela la jeune fille, vous nous apportez l'entré ?

-Oui, Nunally-sama."

Le cake aux olives fut présenté et distribué en petite part. Évidemment, il était délicieux. Nunally leur expliqua fièrement comment elle avait fait et comment Sayako l'avait aidé et guidé dans ce qu'elle avait fait. Les filles étaient très attendries, et Rival se contentait de dévorer sa part en disant qu'elle était vraiment très doué.

Suzaku aussi complimenta son amie, mais à un moment, il sentit quelque chose contre sa jambe.

Une autre jambe.

Ou plutôt un pied montant et descendant contre sa jambe. Celui de Lelouch, qui lui lança un discret regard enflammé. Puis le pied devint très... Explorateur. Il remonta le long de sa jambe, arriva au cuisse et appuya contre son entrejambe. Lelouch lui sourit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Suzaku ? tu as l'air un peu tendu !" lui demanda alors Milly, appuyant sur le mot "tendu".

Oh, elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il était tendu à ce moment là.

"Ce n'est rien, une douleur à la jambe !"

Il se débarrassa du pied de son ami. Celui-ci resta sage et discuta gaiement avec les autres pendant la durée du repas. Plus d'approche. Quoique, il avait sentit une ou deux fois le pied de Lelouch revenir à la charge, mais il ne s'était pas laissé faire.

"Je vais aider Sayako-san à débarrasser. dit Lelouch en se levant de la table, commençant à prendre les assiettes vides des invités. Tu m'aides Suzaku, s'il te plaît ?"

Impossible pour lui de refuser. Il répondit à l'affirmative, et il suivit son ami jusque dans la cuisine, à quelques pièces du salon, emmenant avec lui de la vaisselles. Il déposa le tout sur la table et il regarda anxieusement Lelouch.

"Lelouch... Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça...

-Ca quoi ?

-Au toilette ! je...

-Tu quoi ? tu as aimé nan ? tu ne m'as même pas repoussé" argumenta le brun, clouant le bec de Suzaku.

L'étudiant l'embrassa juste après. Il maintint en place son visage de ses mains, puis pénétra sa bouche de sa langue, laquelle alla vite voir sa jumelle pour jouer avec elle. Les deux bouts de chairs s'enroulèrent l'un autour de l'autre, se goûtant mutuellement.

"Je te veux vraiment Suzaku...

-Que... Quoi ?! tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? on est des hommes, je suis un soldat ! et toi... Toi tu es un Prince !

-J'étais. Le Prince Lelouch vi Britannia est mort lors de la guerre contre le Japon, je suis Lelouch Lamperouge ! et j'ai envie de toi !"

À nouveau, il l'embrassa, mais cette fois, Suzaku le repoussa.

"Non ! Lelouch... Je... Je..."

Lelouch venait de tremper son doigt dans du chocolat fondu. Comment avait il pu ne pas sentir cette délicieuse odeur de chocolat noir ? Et là... Sur le doigt du brun...

"Oups, je n'ai pas fait exprès..."

Il s'apprêta à aller le rincer lorsque Suzaku lui prit la main et entreprit de lécher le doigt recouvert de chocolat. Il savait parfaitement qu'il allait faire ça. Tant pis s'il devait se servir de ses faiblesses pour arriver à son but.

"Suzaku... Arrête de sucer mon doigt comme ça, je vais finir par croire que toi aussi tu as envie de moi !" dit il avec un sourire adorable et gêné pour faire succomber sa proie.

Le brunet hésita. Devait il sauter sur Lelouch ? ou devait il se retenir ? ou bien ne rien faire du tout ? l'ignorer purement et simplement... Rha !! il ne savait pas quoi faire !!

Finalement, il ne sauta pas sur Lelouch, qui lui n'abandonna par pour autant.

La petite soirée se termina, et tout le monde rentra chez soi, content du bon moment qu'ils avaient passé entre ami. Suzaku était resté pour aider à ranger. Nunally se reposait dans son fauteuil et Sayako était allée mettre les poubelles dehors.

Lelouch attendit patiemment Suzaku dans la cuisine. Il avait un autre plan. Ce serait le dernier, car il savait que ça marcherait. Il regarda dans la casserole de chocolat. Oui, il en restait assez pour ce qu'il allait faire.

"Suzaku !" s'exclama t'il faussement lorsque son ami entra dans la pièce. "Tu veux du chocolat ? il en reste.. Aah !"

Après un malencontreux faux mouvement, Lelouch renversa tout le chocolat restant dans la casserole sur lui. Et malheureusement, sa chemise blanche, dont les premiers boutons avaient été déboutonnés, avait laissé passé un peu de chocolat qui s'était répandu généreusement sur son torse.

Suzaku le regardait, stupéfait et surpris. Tout ce si bon chocolat... Il n'en restait quasiment plus...

"Oups... C'est chaud... Je vais aller me laver, et retirer tout ça !

-Q.... QUOI ?!"

Non, non, non et non ! il ne pouvait pas laisser faire Lelouch ! autant sur les vêtements, il se résignait, mais... Il ne pouvait pas laisser tout ce chocolat finir sa vie dans les canalisations ! Non ! il... Il devait... Rhaaa !!!

Il prit le bras de Lelouch en criant à Nunally qu'ils étaient dans la salle d'eau. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la pièce, et Suzaku commença à déshabiller son ami et se mit à lécher activement le torse enchocolaté. Il passa sa langue sur les tétons et les mordilla, aspirant avidement la substance noir déposé dessus. Il connaissait ce chocolat, mais là, avec la peau de Lelouch, ça lui conférait une autre saveur, totalement nouvelle et absolument exquise.

"Suzaku..." Marmonna le brun en serrant son amant par les épaules.

Il se contenta de lécher plus fort. Cet ainsi qu'il nettoya tout le torse de son amant, sous le regard désireux de celui-ci. Étant à genoux, il sentait son érection contre son ventre. Il se releva et prit la main de Lelouch.

"Où est ta chambre ?"

Il l'y conduisit de suite. Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, Suzaku poussa son amant sur le lit et se plaça au dessus de lui avec un sourire carnassier.

"Que... Quoi ? demanda le jeune homme incrédule. c'est moi qui suis en dessous ? Je suis le dominé ?!"

Évidemment, il espérait plutôt que ce serait le contraire ! il devait faire l'amour à Suzaku, et pas le contraire ! étrangement, il était passé du chasseur affamé... À la proie délicieusement attirante... Le soldat le regardait comme s'il allait le dévorer. Ce qu'il fit en partit. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres qu'il mordilla et embrassa.

"Bien entendu ! ne me dis pas que tu t'imaginais au dessus ?"

Humilié, Lelouch se tut et bouda. Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. Il se mit à le caresser, commençant par son torse, pinçant les tétons, puis il déboutonna ensuite son pantalon, qui finit par terre, ainsi que son boxer qui alla rejoindre la petite pile de vêtement qui commençait à se former. Il retira à son tour ses vêtements, se mettant à nu lui aussi. Le brun se mit sur ses coudes pour se surélever, et à son tour il parcourra le torse de son amant de ses lèvres, le découvrant entièrement. Il se fit très recoucher. Suzaku ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le voir prendre le dessus ! Dieu seul savait ce que le brun avait derrière la tête...

"Mais... Suzaku... Moi aussi je veux te toucher...

-Plus tard mon petit ange !"

À nouveau, Suzaku lui cloua le bec en lui prenant un long baisé.

"Tu sens le chocolat..." marmonna Lelouch avant de se recoucher sur le matelas, se laissant aller aux caresses de son amant.

Le brunet lui sourit, et souleva ses cuisses pour les embrasser, l'une après l'autre. Il fit courir ses lèvres tout du long, sans jamais touché son érection, s'attirant un gémissement d'impatience ainsi qu'un grognement. Il finit par toucher le sexe gonflé et le prit dans sa bouche quelques instants, avant de le relâcher.

Il prépara soigneusement Lelouch, lequel gémissait de plaisir et d'impatience. Il entra trois doigts en lui, les bougea en même temps, écartant délicatement les muscles serrés, puis il alla lécher son intimité, faisant d'autant plus gémir son amant. Finalement, il s'allongea et attira Lelouch sur lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais...?"

Suzaku le pénétra. Le brun poussa un petit cri de surprise, suivit d'un long gémissement de plaisir. Il se laissa empaler sur le sexe dresser de son amant, frissonnant à chaque fois que le pieu de chair allait plus loin en lui, jusqu'à être assis totalement sur lui.

"Aah... Suzaku... C'est bon..." murmura t'il d'une voix enrouée par le plaisir.

L'interpellé lui donna un coup de rein, le soulevant légèrement, découvrant la merveilleuse voix de l'étudiant en pleine extase. Celui-ci se souleva seul, puis se rabaissa, entament un mouvement de va et viens sur le sexe de son amant, le faisant à son tour gémir. Le brunet déposa une main sur la hanche de Lelouch, et l'autre sur son épaule, poussant en lui pour découvrir de nouveaux territoires inexplorés.

"Han... Aaah !! Suzaku... Je... Je...

-Chuut..." dit il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de continuer.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils jouissaient ensembles. Lelouch retomba sur Suzaku qui le prit avec possessivité dans ses bras musclés, le serrant contre lui.

"Lelouch...

-Je t'aime, Suzaku" murmura t'il, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le soldat se mit à rougir, arrachant un sourire de satisfaction au brun.

"Moi aussi, je crois... Je t'aime, Lulu-chan...

-Lulu-chan ? toi aussi tu t'y mets ?

-C'est mignon je trouve n.n"

Alors qu'il grommelait, Suzaku l'embrassa pour le faire taire, et ainsi, ils repartirent pour de nouveaux ébats amoureux, qui ne se termina qu'au petit matin, après une très longue nuit.

END

(1) Il nous ferait pas un petit sister complex le grand frère là ? =3

Vala XD Notre Lulu a été recouvert de chocolat, puis nettoyer à coup de Suzabrosse =3

J'espère que vous avez aimé n.n et si vous avez des idées de fics, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je suis en manque d'inspiration XD

Sedinette


	3. Réflexion

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à l'auteur ! mais je le redis, un jours, je les aurai XD

Pairing : Suzaku/Lelouch

PS Important : je réécris quelques moments de l'histoires ! notamment le moment de la plage dans la R1, Lelouch n'a pas trouvé Euphémia, et Suzaku n'a pas trouvé Karen dans la rivière, c'est Lelouch qu'il a 'vu', vous allez comprendre en lisant X3 j'ai aussi rajouté quelques petites scènes 'inédites' qu'ils auraient dû mettre dans l'anime :3 merci d'avoir lu ce petit PS n.n

OoO

Suzaku s'allongea sur son lit. Il ne cessait de penser à Lelouch qu'il avait revu. Il était si content de le savoir en bonne santé, mais il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, et ça l'inquiétait fortement. Il avait vraiment grandit, mais il avait gardé cet air qu'il avait étant enfant, un peu supérieur. Il était prince de toute façon, non ? mais il était aussi devenu très beau ! Il avait toujours été beau, même quand il était enfant. Bien qu'il ne l'ai pas bien accueillis quand ils étaient petits, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait pensé qu'il était une poupée de porcelaine, avec un caractère bien trempé et un air un peu trop hautain à son goût, mais il l'avait déjà trouvé très mignon. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi envoûtant... Peut être même plus qu'avant. Il était tellement content de l'avoir revu.

OoO

Allongé sur le lit de sa cellule, Suzaku pense encore. Il a été arrêté pour le meurtre de Clovis, un des Princes Britanniens, pourtant, il n'avait rien fait. Il pense encore à Lelouch. S'il savait qu'il était accusé d'assassinat, il se moquerait bien de lui... Mais il devait le savoir, tout le monde devait l'avoir appris par les informations... Il allait sûrement être exécuté, comme bouc-émissaire. Et ça, personne n'y pourrait rien, et surtout pas Lelouch...

OoO

Suzaku est allongé dans son lit. Il pense à cet homme, Zéro, celui qui l'a sauvé. Il lui est reconnaissant, mais en même temps, c'est un terroriste, un meurtrier. Il devrait l'arrêter, mais il pense à lui d'une façon tout à fait différente que devrait avoir un militaire envers l'ennemi. Il a beaucoup aimé lorsque cet homme l'a serré contre lui pour l'emporter avec lui. Il a un corps fin, moins musclé que le sien. Beaucoup moins musclé, mais la sensation était vraiment très plaisante. Il aimerait tellement savoir qui se cache derrière ce masque...

OoO

Cette semaine, Suzaku c'est fait une précieuse amie, la Princesse Britanienne Euphémia. Elle l'a convaincu et lui a donné les moyens de reprendre l'école, et ce dans la même que Lelouch ! il était tellement heureux de voir qu'il allait bien, et aussi content de revoir Nunally. Et il a pu constater lors de l'escapade de son nouveau chat que la peau de son ami était vraiment très douce et soyeuse. Ils étaient à la poursuite du chat quand Lelouch a failli tomber du toit. Il l'a rattrapé et à pu sentir sa peau. Il voulait attraper ce chat pour la Présidente. Après tout, la récompense était un baisé d'un des membres du Conseil. Il aurait aimé sentir la texture des lèvres de Lelouch, elles ont l'air si chaude et douce, mais il était aussi heureux d'avoir été embrassé par Nunally !

OoO

Suzaku commande le Lancelot, grâce à ça, il peut combattre Zéro et ses sbires, et il peut Le revoir. Il est heureux et en colère. Cet être fait le mal, il n'a pas de véritable moral et ce cache derrière de faux prétexte pour justifier ses actions, mais dans un autre sens, il ne peut que fantasmer sur sa personne, sur son corps caché par cette tenue moulante qui laisse tout voir de son corps parfait.

Et il s'endort sur cette pensée, certain de faire des rêves où le protagoniste n'est personne d'autre qu'un certain terroriste.

OoO

Pourquoi est il là ? Sur cette plage ? Suzaku était entrain de combattre Zéro, il l'avait même capturé et pris contre lui, il était entre ses mains, mais... Pourquoi ?! il lui avait échappé !! Il l'avait attrapé... Il avait même pu sentir son odeur tellement il avait été prêt de lui... Une odeur si douce et sucrée...

Il décida tout de même de faire le tour de ce qui semblait être une île. Il passa par la forêt et entendit une chute d'eau. En s'approchant, il vit sur une pierre un costume, un costume violet. Celui de Zéro. Mais avant qu'il ne put voir, le terroriste qui avait entendu du bruit remit son masque qu'il avait gardé prêt de lui.

Zéro était devant lui, dénudé dans le lac, complètement mouillé. Bon dieu qu'il était beau. Immergé à moitié dans l'eau, il pouvait voir le haut de son torse, sans aucune imperfection. Oh oui, beau à s'en damner. Il s'était approché de lui, était rentré dans l'eau, le visant de son arme.

"Rends toi, Zéro !! Retire ton masque, tout de suite !"

La seconde d'après, l'homme lui sautait dessus, lui laissant entrevoir le reste de son corps, et lui volait son arme.

"Calme toi, Kururugi ! Je n'aimerai pas à avoir à te tirer dans les jambes !"

Il obéit, en fait, il était plutôt intéressé par le corps de son ennemis, bien plus que par sa capture bizarrement. Il se laissa docilement ligoté, et il regarda avec intérêt son ennemi s'habiller. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il put voir son fessier, il en bavait presque. Il était vraiment très très beau. Il n'avait pas l'air très musclé, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un gramme de graisse non plus. Seul ce masque le dérangeait. Il avait vu des cheveux noirs, mais c'était tout.

OoO

Il avait laissé filé Zéro ce jours là. Il ne se le pardonnait pas, bien qu'il ait eu le droit à un sublime spectacle ! Suzaku se souvenait du moment où il s'était rhabillé. N'étant pas sec, ses vêtements étaient devenus mouillés, et son corps parfait transparaissait, jusqu'à son délicat petit nombril sur lequel il fantasmait.

"Ca devrait être interdit pour un terroriste d'être aussi bien foutu..." pensa le jeune soldat en se masturbant énergiquement, les yeux fermés, imaginant la main de son ennemi à la place de la sienne.

OoO

Zéro a tué Euphie.

Zéro a tué Euphie.

Suzaku ne cessait de repenser à cette horrible scène où Euphémia avait ordonné le massacre des Japonais. Il l'a assassiné... Et lui, il continue à fantasmer sur lui, rêvant qu'il le prend violemment. Dans son rêve, il le frappe, et il le met à quatre pattes, sans jamais voir son visage, juste ses cheveux noirs, et il lui fait l'amour, avec brutalité, avec violence. Il se déteste de tant rêver de lui alors que ce n'est qu'un monstre !

OoO

Lelouch est Zéro.

Suzaku vient de le capturer. Il l'a vendu à l'Empereur, en échange d'une place au sein des chevaliers du Royaume de Britannia. La garde de Zéro lui a été confié, alors il le tient dans ses nouveaux appartements. Il l'a sous la main, il l'a démasqué, et son envie pour lui persiste.

Il sait ce que va faire l'Empereur avec son Geass. Il va tout lui faire oublier. Alors, il peut bien coucher avec lui, il ne s'en souviendra pas. N'est-ce pas ?

Alors il l'a pris. Sous ses cris et ses pleurs, il l'a pris, il l'a enfin embrassé. Il a découvert tout son magnifique corps. Étrangement, la peau de son visage était un peu rêche, à cause de ses larmes sûrement, et ses lèvres un peu amère, mais très douce. Il a beaucoup aimé faire l'amour avec lui, bien que c'était plus un viol, il l'avait mérité.

OoO

Un an est passé. Pas une journée n'est passé sans que Suzaku ne pense à Lelouch. Il rêve parfois de lui, habillé en lycéen, le suppliant d'arrêter de lui faire du mal. Il pense souvent à lui quand il se masturbe.

Puis Zéro est revenu. Ca voulait dire que Lelouch avait recouvré la mémoire. Il allait l'attraper à nouveau alors, il n'avait simplement qu'à prouver qu'il était Zéro, et il l'emprisonnerait à nouveau. Il allait allé dans son école à nouveau, et peut être qu'il verrait son regard brisé par son viol. Et il le prendrait à nouveau.

FIN

Voilà voilà X3 Ca m'est passé par la tête hier soir alors je me suis mise à taper ! j'espère que ce truc bizarre que j'ai pondu vous a tout de même plu, Ô cher lecteur adoré qui passe par là et qui a eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout X3

Lelouch : C'est quoi ce torchon ?

Suzaku : Moi ? Violer Lelouch ? fantasmer sur lui ?... Ouai, j'aime bien n.n

Lelouch : *_se sent maudit_*

La prochaine fois, on aura la fic du Lelouch en chocolat X3

Suzaku : Ouaii !!

Lelouch : Noon !!

Milly : Ouii !!!

n.n''

À la prochaine !

Sedinette


	4. Question d'Hormone

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Le manga de Code Geass, ainsi que l'anime (ne) m'appartiennent (pas), tout (n')appartient (pas) à l'auteur ( TT_TT ) Oui bon c'est pas à moi TT_TT snif snif

Pairing : Suzaku/Lelouch

OoO

POV Suzaku

J'observais Lelouch, lequel était assis à côté de Shirley et Rival. Lloyd-san m'avait appelé il y avait quelques heures pour des essais sur le Lancelot, et je venais juste de revenir. Pourquoi est-ce que je le regardais déjà ? je ne savais même plus. J'étais simplement entrain... De le regarder, d'admirer à quel point il était beau. C'est vrai ! sa magnifique peau blanche, souligné par ses deux yeux de couleurs améthystes, cette couleur si unique, et ses cheveux noirs. Une véritable poupée de porcelaine, aux allures fragiles. Bien entendu, je n'étais pas attiré par lui, car aussi mignon soit il, Lelouch était un garçon ! Je savais simplement reconnaître la beauté là où je la voyais sans être attiré, n'est-ce pas ?

...

Depuis quand ai-je commencé à penser à Lelouch comme ça ? Depuis quand le trouvais-je mignon à croquer ? Tout doux... Je le trouvais simplement très mignon, pas besoin de s'emballer pour autant !

Fin du POV

Malheureusement, l'attirance physique que Suzaku éprouvait pour son ami s'accentua et il se surprit plusieurs fois à le regarder de haut en bas, son regard se stoppant toujours quelques instants sur le postérieure parfaitement moulé par l'uniforme de Lelouch. Il se transformait en pervers ! il avait même rêvé de lui ! il était vraiment atteint ! il... Il le voulait !

"Bordel... Murmura t'il, en colère contre lui même. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?"

Il regarda Lelouch assit dans l'herbe avec Rival et Shirley. Qu'il était beau. Il souriait à ses deux amis, ce qui le rendait encore plus magnifique. Il était d'une telle beauté... Il ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Puis il tourna ses yeux vers lui, le surprenant dans sa contemplation. Il lui fit signe de les rejoindre alors que lui rougissait. Il alla s'asseoir en face de lui, à côté de Rival.

"Tient Suzaku-kun ! l'interpella Shirley, tu ne le sais pas encore je crois !

-De quoi ?

-Un nouveau arrive dès demain dans notre classe, continua calmement Lelouch, alors que la brune était toute excité.

-Une de mes amies m'a dit qu'il était super canon ! le genre baraqué, gentil, honnête, tout le contraire de toi, Lulu !

-Tant mieux pour ton monsieur muscle ! moi je n'aime pas le sport !"

Rival se retenait de rire, mais un gloussement finit par lui échappé, et à son tour Suzaku se mit à rire. On aurait presque dit que Lelouch était jaloux, mais il savait qu'il se vexait facilement.

"Dès demain ? il arrive en milieu d'année ?

-Oui, confirma le vice Président, problème familiale apparemment, un divorce ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Oh.."

Ca avait déjà été dur pour lui de s'intégrer, mais cet personne était britanienne, et non japonaise, comme lui. Ca serait plus facile, certainement. Tant mieux !

OoO

Finalement, pas tant mieux. Le nouveau n'avait eu aucune difficulté à s'intégrer.

Comme l'avait dit Shirley, le nouveau, nommé Steeve Brigg, avait un physique à faire tourner toutes les têtes : blond aux yeux bleu, très grand, très musclé, très bon en sport, quasi parfait. Toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds et il inspirait le respect aux garçons. D'un côté il était assez heureux de voir toutes ces filles lui courir après plutôt qu'après Lelouch, mais le fait était que ce satané gars, lui, courait après son meilleur ami !! et ça c'était inadmissible !! dès le moment où il avait vu Lelouch, ce Steeve n'avait cessé de le coller, de lui faire des compliments, et le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en cachait même pas ! il... Il !! Rhaaa !!!

J'en ai marre, pensa Suzaku hors de lui.

C'était à peine s'il arrivait à approcher le brun. Maintenant, toutes les filles pensaient que les deux sortaient ensembles et elles n'arrêtaient de poser des questions gênantes au vice-Président, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Si ça continuait, ce Steeve allait lui prendre son Lelouch sous son nez ! et il ne le permettrait pas. Il allait bien trouvé quelque chose.

"Vice-Président !! est-ce qu'_elle _est aussi grosse qu'on le dit ?" questionna une fille, des lumières dans les yeux.

Ce fut la goûte de trop pour Suzaku qui se précipita sur Lelouch. Il le prit par un bras et s'enfuit avec lui. Après avoir échappé à la horde de fille en colère, il lâcha son ami.

"Aah... Merci Suzaku ! lui dit il en reprenant son souffle. J'en pouvais vraiment plus !

-De rien, t'avais l'air très mal à l'aise, c'est mon devoir de t'aider dans ces moments là !

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ! toutes ces filles me coursent pour en savoir plus sur ce type dont je ne sais strictement rien !

-Eh bien... Un éclair de génie lui traversa la tête. Fais semblant de sortir avec quelqu'un ! regarde Shirley par exemple !

-Non, toutes ces filles sont folles alliées ! elles pourraient jouer de mauvais tour à Shirley, je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse ça à cause de mon impuissance ! il faudrait quelqu'un de fort...

-Moi.

-Quoi ?

-Sors avec moi jusqu'à ce que ça se calme, en faisant semblant bien entendu !"

C'était sa chance. Il pourrait alors le séduire à son tour discrètement, en publique en plus, comme ça Lelouch ne pourrait pas riposter ! ah ah ah ! quel idée de génie !

"Je... Si tu veux... Mais tu es sur ?

-Oui ! ne t'inquiète pas ! tout ce qu'on à faire, c'est de faire croire à tout le monde que tu ne t'intéresse pas à Steeve, et elles te laisseront tranquille ! comme un baisé par exemple !

-Un... Tu veux qu'on s'embrasse ?

-Bien sur ! Suzaku se mit à rougir. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est pas comme si c'était pour de vrai... Je...

-J'ai compris ! on a qu'à s'entraîner un peu alors !"

Surpris par la décision de son ami, Suzaku murmura un petit d'accord. Il se rapprocha de Lelouch qui fit de même en posant ses mains sur les épaules larges du brunet. Le soldat déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami et l'embrassa doucement. C'était un baisé tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaste. Mais il devint vite un peu plus passionné. Suzaku ne put se retenir et commença à lécher la lèvre inférieure du brun qui se laissa faire en se serrant un peu plus contre lui. Ils se séparèrent un instant après, tous les deux rouges et légèrement confus.

"Excuse moi Lelouch...

-Ce n'est rien. Les hormones je suppose ! mais après tout, c'est aussi de ma faute, je me suis laissé faire.

-Ah ah..."

OoO

Le lendemain, Suzaku vint chercher Lelouch directement chez lui, pour ne pas qu'il se fasse agresser par son "fan club". Le voir de si bonne heure le rendait heureux. Lelouch était vraiment trop mignon ! il avait l'air un peu gêné, il avait les joues rougies, les yeux fuyant, vraiment trop pour lui... Il fallait qu'il contrôle ses satanées hormones s'il ne voulait pas lui sauter dessus avant la fin de la journée. Pour le moment, il devait faire comme si de rien n'était. Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi compliqué que ça !

À mi chemin, il lui prit la main, en disant que leur "liaison" serait plus réaliste. Aah... Que sa peau était douce et chaude. Il la serra instinctivement un peu plus fort lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'école. Pas mal de personnes les regardaient étonnées, déçues, ou bien excitées par la vue de deux beau jeunes hommes en couple. Évidemment, cela fit le tour de l'école en un rien de temps et bientôt tout le monde fut au courant.

OoO

Suzaku avait perdu Lelouch pendant la pause déjeuné. Il le cherchait partout, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul sans surveillance, sinon il pourrait encore se faire attraper par des filles trop curieuses.

"Allez Lelouch...

-Laisse moi tranquille à la fin !"

Le brunet se rapprocha et il vit Steeve devant un Lelouch collé au mur.

"Sors avec moi, tu seras mieux qu'avec ce gringalet !

-Hors de question ! je suis très bien avec Suzaku.

-Allons, c'est un _Eleven_ ! on ne peut pas faire confiance à ces personnes là ! s'exclama t'il avec un dégoût prononcé.

-Cet Eleven, comme tu dis, se bat contre les gens qui voudraient te tuer ! tu devrais lui en être reconnaissant !"

Suzaku sentit son coeur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Ca lui faisait tellement plaisir que Lelouch prenne sa défense.

"Allez, laisse tomber ce minable ! tu..."

Un grand claquement retentit. Lelouch l'avait... Frappé ?

"Ce minable je l'aime !! alors arrête de t'enfoncer comme ça et dégage !"

Nouveau bond dans sa poitrine. Suzaku sentit un sentiment s'emparer de tout son être à ces mots. Il... Il l'aimait ? ou bien faisait il semblant ? pourtant, il avait répondu avec tant de spontanéité, sans réfléchir. Il avait envie de sauter partout, de lui dire aussi qu'il l'aimait.

-Espèce de petite garce..."

Le blond l'attrapa par la taille et colla ses lèvres aux siennes avec violence. S'en fut trop pour Suzaku qui sauta sur Steeve et le décolla vite de son Lelouch. Après lui avoir assené un coup de poing dans le ventre et un autre dans le visage, il prit dans ses bras le brun.

"Il n'est qu'à moi !! approche toi de lui encore une fois et je ferai marcher mes relations dans la famille Royal Britanienne pour te faire expulser d'ici !"

Après ses mots, il embarqua Lelouch dans un coin isolé de l'école.

"Tu vas bien ? il ne t'a pas fait mal ?

-Non... Tu étais là depuis longtemps ?

-Eh bien... Oui... Lelouch...

-Oui ?

-C'est vrai ce que tu as dit ?

-De... De quoi ? Lelouch semblait gêné, ce qui attendrit encore plus Suzaku, déjà bien atteint.

-Tu... Tu es vraiment amoureux de moi ?

-Et toi ? Tu veux vraiment que je sois à toi ?

-Oui.

-Alors oui, je t'aime Suzaku."

Lelouch prit le visage de son petit ami entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Le brunet était entièrement rouge. Comment avait il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte des sentiments de l'étudiant à son égard alors qu'il le regardait tout le temps ?

"Est-ce qu'on sort vraiment ensemble maintenant ? demanda Suzaku.

-Je crois, oui"

Le soldat passa ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami et le serra contre lui, bien décidé à ne plus le laisser partir. Ses hormones en crépitaient déjà. Il avait hâte maintenant de pouvoir coincer son amoureux dans un coin sombre... Hu hu hu...

FIN

Et oui, pas de lemon XD trop la flemme d'en écrire mwahaha

J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ^^ n'oubliez pas de mettre un petit mot pour l'auteur (les reviews sont notre seul salaire mes amis XD)

Sedinette


	5. Ah l'amour !

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à l'auteur !

Pairing : Suzaku/Lelouch

PS : ce déroule durant la R2 (oui oui, c'est pas commun un SuzaLulu durant la R2 X3)

OoO

Lelouch regarda au mur. Il y avait des affiches pour des concours, la plupart du temps d'art ou de sport. Il fréquentait parfois les concours d'arts, mais comme modèle, à la demande des clubs en générale. Il ne voulait pas, bien entendu, mais la Présidente avait toujours le dernier mot, malheureusement pour lui.

Cette année, il allait devoir trouver une bonne excuse ! alors en plus avec son emploi du temps... Quoique finalement... Il pourrait toujours dire à Sayako de s'occuper de ça pendant que lui irait au QG de l'Ordre retrouvé Karen et C.C. Mais Milly, et surtout Suzaku trouverait ça bizarre qu'il s'incline si facilement devant ce concours d'art... Il allait devoir jouer le jeu, et tout se passerait bien !

OoO

Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça c'était passé comme ça ?! rhaa ! pourquoiiii !! pourquoiiii ?! Normalement, Milly l'aurait obligé à participer au concours d'art, mais là, Suzaku était là, et cet idiot lui avait proposé de faire le concours de sport avec lui. Évidemment, il s'était tout de suite étranglé à l'entente de cela, et Milly avait répondu qu'elle était d'accord, qu'ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis que le soldat avait réintégré l'école.

Pas le choix, il devait faire le concours de sport. Si il laissait Sayako s'en charger, elle en ferait encore trop et Suzaku découvrirait qu'il avait mis sous son Geass quasiment tout le personnel de l'école, que Villeta était à sa botte, pareil pour Rollo, et là, on pouvait dire "Bye bye Zéro !" il n'aurait même plus été question de se pointer par ici...

Il eut pendant quelques instants l'images de Suzaku habillé en policier, avec une paire de menotte, l'attendant avec son air sérieux à l'entré de l'école. Cette vision le fit rire.

Peut être serait-ce une bonne occasion de montrer à son soi disant ami qu'il n'était pas Zéro ! se montrer gentil avec lui, un peu vache, comme avant.

OoO

Suzaku sortit de sa réunion avec les Chevaliers du royaume de Britannia. Ils avaient comme d'habitude parler de tout et de rien, de Zéro.

Zéro... Il soupira. Il devait vite prouvée que Lelouch était Zéro ! et il l'arrêterait. Et cette fois, il ne le laisserait pas repartir dans la nature comme l'avait fait l'Empereur...

Et là, il allait l'avoir à l'oeil. Durant toute la compétition sportive qui durait une bonne semaine, il allait pouvoir le surveiller, et le démasquer ! Un léger sourire vint sur son visage.

"Oy ! Suzaku ! tu souris !

-Quoi ?"

Gino l'attrapa par les épaules, souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Je disais que tu souriais ! vu que tu souris pas souvent... Tu pensais à qui ? ta petite amie ?

-Je n'ai pas de petite amie, Gino.

-Ton petit ami alors ?

-Non.

-Oooh... Au beau Lelouch qui doit faire la compétition sportive avec toi ?"

Pas de réponse. Le blond ricana. Il était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux. Suzaku avait l'air tellement... En fait, il n'arrêtait pas de surveiller le brun, comme s'il veillait sur lui, comme s'il s'inquiétait. Il trouvait ça adorable !

"Allez, je sais que tu craques sur lui ! c'est compréhensible ! il est vraiment mignon ! on comprend pourquoi la plupart des élèves de l'école lui court après !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !" répliqua Suzaku, rougissant malgré tout.

Il n'étais pas attiré par Lelouch, ce qui les unissait, c'était une haine mutuelle et une ancienne amitié. C'est vrai que physiquement, Lelouch était très loin d'être repoussant, c'était carrément un bombe ! Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait le béguin pour lui... Tout de même ! Il voulait simplement attrapé le criminel qu'il était !

OoO

Lelouch entra dans le gymnase. Rhaa ! satané concours ! Il avait réussi à éviter tous ses cours de sports, tous ! Villeta n'avait jamais réussi à l'y soumettre, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans un stupide concours de sport ! Elle devait bien rire de lui ! et elle rirait certainement plus lorsqu'elle le verrait tenter de courir... Tss...

Il s'était déjà habillé, il revêtait l'uniforme de sport de l'académie. Qu'il se sentait bête, habillé en short, alors que de dizaines de filles l'acclamaient et l'encourageaient...

"Allez Vice-Président !!

-Faites de votre mieux !"

Lelouch se tourna vers les filles qui le regardaient de loin en riant.

"Allons, vous savez toutes que je suis nul en sport !

-On s'en fiche ! vous êtes le meilleur !"

Aah ! heureusement qu'il avait des supporters !

"Lelouch !"

Il se retourna et vit Suzaku qui le regardait, méprisant. Il sentit un pincement à son coeur. Il le détestait, il le sentait. Jamais il n'arriverait à le convaincre qu'il n'était pas Zéro, ils jouaient simplement au jeu du chat et de la sourie. Il était la sourie, et Suzaku le chat. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il l'ait vendu à son père, il éprouvait toujours de l'amitié pour lui, peut être même plus. Ca le blessait de le voir le haïr à ce point. Il baissa le regard, mal à l'aise.

"Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer avec tes fans ! continua t'il froidement.

-J'arrive, c'est bon !" répondit il d'un ton coupant.

Ils ne s'entendaient pas, c'était indéniable. Il faisait semblant devant les autres, mais en fait... La vérité était tout autre. Suzaku voulait simplement l'attraper, et en présence d'autres personnes, il faisait comme s'il était son ami, mais lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, à chaque fois, il le regardait méchamment. Le brun prenait tout trop au sérieux, jamais il ne s'amusait, même pas avec Milly, Shirley, Rival...

"Suzaku...

-Quoi ? dit il, froid, comme s'il parlait à un inconnu.

-Je... Ce concours , c'est avant tout pour s'amuser, alors lâche toi un peu, ça te mènera à rien d'être aussi froid avec moi. Je me rend bien compte que tu me détestes, alors ne fais pas attention à moi, alors amuse toi un petit peu, pour les autres."

Apparemment, les mots de Lelouch l'avaient touchés. Il avait l'air sincère, et triste aussi. Il ne répondit rien, et regarda le sol, réfléchissant. Pourquoi devait il lui dire ça ! c'était de sa faute !! tout était de sa faute ! Si seulement il n'avait pas trahi sa confiance ! si seulement il n'était pas devenu Zéro... Euphie serait toujours là.

Mais ces mots ne voulaient ils pas dire que Lelouch n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire ? il ne savait pas quoi penser...

"Hé ! On va commencer ! les binômes, en place ! Aujourd'hui, on commence par le relais !"

OoO

"Aah... Aah... Aah..." Haleta Lelouch, allongé sur le sol. "Je déteste le sport... Un jours, ça va me tuer..."

Lelouch, transpirant à grosse goûte, ne cessait de se plaindre, alors que pendant ce temps, Suzaku était toujours en pleine forme. Comment faisait il pour être aussi endurant ?!

"Bon..."

Le brun se leva et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Le soldat le suivit. Il devait le surveiller ! il allait savoir ce qu'il trafiquait. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il déboucha dans les douches. Évidemment, il devait se laver, c'était logique. D'ailleurs lui aussi devait se prendre une douche.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit.

Lui, son corps d'Apollon trempé, l'eau dégoulinant sur sa peau pâle, passant par chaque ligne, par chaque courbe de son corps. Il était tellement beau ainsi. Ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinaient eux aussi d'eau. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui, il ne pouvait que le contempler; qu'admirer la vue de son corps nu, la fine ossature sous la peau pâle, la finesse de sa silhouette...

"Suzaku ?"

Lelouch venait de se retourner. Il était tout aussi beau devant que derrière. Tout en lui se rapportait à la luxure. Il avait envie de le toucher et de goûter cette peau qui devait être infiniment douce. Il voulait l'embrasser, le prendre tout entier. Il...

"Suzaku !"

Il le regarda dans les yeux, puis, le regard de l'étudiant se porta plus bas, sur son pantalon. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en érection. Il devint soudain tout rouge.

"Je...

-C'est pour ça que tu es si désagréable ces temps-ci ? ou bien est-ce autre chose ?" demanda t'il en mettant une serviette autour de sa taille.

Lelouch se rapprocha de lui et s'arrêta alors que leurs deux visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"Alors ?

-Ce... C'est exactement ça Lelouch, tu m'as démasqué.

-Vraiment ? Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque du brunet. Et quels sont tes sentiments pour moi dans ce cas ?

-Je suis amoureux de toi.

-Dans ce cas..."

L'étudiant pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Suzaku, en même temps que son corps contre le sien. Le soldat le colla au mur et continua le baisé, passionné et violent, les deux luttants pour savoir qui serait le plus fort à ce petit jeu.

OoO

Les deux adolescents avaient finis par s'enfermer dans une des cabines de douches et avaient fait l'amour, toujours combattant pour avoir le dessus, mais cette fois, c'était Suzaku qui avait gagné. Il l'avait eu. Son corps était d'une douceur extraordinaire. Ses lèvres étaient tout aussi soyeuse que sa peau. Hmm... Sa bouche... Rien que de penser à la petite gâterie qu'il lui avait fait dans les douches... Oh ! il devait arrêter de penser à ça, sinon, il aurait encore une érection.

Là seule chose c'était que... Il lui avait raconté qu'il était amoureux de lui, ce qui était totalement faux ! il l'avait fait peut être pour se dépêtrer de cette drôle de situation ? Il était amoureux de Euphie. Mais alors... Pourquoi était il aussi attiré par le corps de Lelouch ? pourquoi pensait il autant à lui...? Lelouch n'était qu'un simple criminel ! Lelouch... Lelouch !!

"Merde... marmonna Suzaku en s'étalant sur son lit. On dirait que je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de lui... Tombé amoureux de l'assassin de Euphie..."

Comment allait il faire ? il devait l'arrêter, pas coucher avec ! Il ne savait pas ! il ne savait plus. Il était... Il était coincé. Que devait il faire maintenant ? Si l'Empire l'attrapait, Lelouch serait forcément exécuté. Rien que d'imaginer son corps immobile, sa peau pâle et froide, presque bleu... Non. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer, même s'il avait dit qu'il le ferait. Il ne pouvait pas... Il l'aimait maintenant.

OoO

"Zéro !!"

Encore une bataille. Suzaku n'en pouvait plus. Il devait lui parler. Il n'arrivait pas à mener correctement ses attaques, et il se faisait plus que maîtriser par le Lotus Pourpre. Finalement, Karen eut raison de lui. Pourtant, elle ne le tua pas, de toute manière, son Geass l'aurait maintenu en vie. Au contraire, elle l'amena à leur QG, où il fut enfermer dans une pièce, ligoter.

Il n'y avait aucune caméra apparente, ni micro. C'est alors que Zéro entra. Il ferma la porte à clef derrière lui.

"Comme on se retrouve Suzaku. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui est mon prisonnier, et non le contraire.

-Lelouch..."

Il enleva son masque, lui montrant son visage. Oui. C'était bien Lelouch qui était devant lui.

"Oui, c'est bien moi. Alors, ça te fait quoi d'avoir couché avec l'ennemi ? demanda t'il avec de la colère dans la voix. Ca te fait quoi de l'avoir fait avec moi alors que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Suzaku ne sut que répondre. Lelouch était visiblement en colère.

"Lelouch, je... Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec toi ! c'était merveilleux, je...

-Tu quoi ?! Tu as gémi le nom de Euphemia ! c'était si merveilleux que tu m'as confondu avec elle. Je suis décidément trop naïf. Ce n'était pas comme si tu pouvais ressentir des sentiments autres que la haine pour moi.

-Euphem... Quoi ?"

Le terroriste arborait une mine en colère, trahit, triste. Non !! il se trompait ! il n'avait pas gémit le nom de la princesse ! il avait dû prononcer son nom alors... Qu'il faisait l'amour à Lelouch... Ca revenait au même.

"Dire que j'ai vraiment cru en tes paroles ! tu n'es vraiment qu'un salop...

-Lelouch ! arrête... Je t'aime vraiment ! je suis vraiment amoureux de toi... Mais tu as tué Euphie au moment où j'étais amoureux d'elle et que mes sentiments étaient réciproque ! si j'ai prononcé son nom c'est parce que j'ai pensé que je la trahissais alors que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu... Je... Lelouch pardonne moi."

Le terroriste le regardait dans les yeux. Que pouvait il faire ? Il détacha Suzaku et alla s'asseoir par terre, contre le mur.

Le soldat le rejoignit, il s'installa à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et il commença à le déshabiller.

"Hm... Pas ici... Tu es censé être mon prisonnier...

-Je ne veux plus te combattre Lelouch... Je ne veux plus combattre mes sentiments..." murmura le brun à l'oreille de son amant en glissant une main sous sa tenue moulante.

Maintenant il s'en fichait, Suzaku ne voulait plus penser à la lutte qui les séparait. Il ne voulait que lui. À nouveau il l'embrassa avant de déposer sur son visage une multitude de baisé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Lelouch, en pressant son corps contre celui de son amant. Je ne peux pas abandonner l'Ordre, je l'ai crée, ils comptent sur moi...

-Je ne peux pas trahir non plus Britannia.

-... Alors tu seras mon prisonnier pour le restant de tes jours !"

Zéro se leva. Il remit son masque et demanda aux gardes d'emmener Suzaku dans ses appartements en disant que C.C le garderait pour lui.

Prisonnier de Lelouch pour toujours ? ce n'était pas dans ses projets, mais pourquoi pas ?

OoO

Quelques mois plus tard, Lelouch et l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs libéraient le Japon, et le monde découvrit que l'Empereur de Britannia faisait des expériences sur des enfants. Il fut obligé de fuir, et une paix fut signé entre Britannia et les autres grands pays du monde.

OoO

"Hey, Lelouch, t'es où ?"

Suzaku passa sa tête par la fenêtre de la villa. Ils s'étaient installés ensemble depuis déjà deux semaines dans cette maison, en Australie, et Lelouch avait encore disparut. À croire que ça lui plaisait de le faire chercher !

"Lulu !

-Je suis dans la chambre !"

Ah ! enfin une réponse ! il alla dans la chambre. Ils devaient parler du barbecue qu'ils allaient faire ici. Mais apparemment, son amant ne semblait pas se soucier de ça...

Assit sur le lit, entièrement nu, recouvert d'une substance blanche.

"Je me suis renversé du lait dessus..." marmonna t'il avec une moue adorablement sexy.

Suzaku soupira. Vraiment ! Lelouch était intenable et possédait un appétit sexuel démesuré. Ils l'avaient encore fait cette nuit et le voilà qui recommençait... Mais bon, comment voulez vous résister à un Lelouch s'approchant de vous à quatre pattes qui en plus vous lance des oeillades enflammées ? Impossible !

Il poussa alors son amant sur le lit et s'installa au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser.

FIN

Et encore une XD mwahahaha !!

Je trouve que cette fanfic n'a aucune logique XD je l'ai vraiment faite au feeling celle là XD je me demandais souvent "Mais qu'est-ce que je vais mettre maintenant O.O'" XD enfin j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même ^^

Si vous avez une idée de fic, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je manque d'inspiration maintenant après avoir carburé tout le mois d'Août lol

R&R please !

Sedinette


	6. Nouveau Travail

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à l'auteur !

Pairing : Suzaku/Lelouch

Résumé : Une crise économique s'installe doucement dans la Zone 11, et l'académie Ashford se doit de faire des économies. Lelouch et Nunnaly sont touchés. Lelouch doit alors trouver un travail pour pouvoir subvenir convenablement aux besoins de sa soeur…

PS 1 : Se déroule avant la mort de Euphémia.

PS 2 : Présence de Euphémia gentille, oui oui, ça éxiste XD

OoO

"Je suis vraiment désolé Lelouch-kun…

-Ce n'est rien Milly-san, ce n'est pas comme si tu nous mettais à la porte, on va s'en sortir, ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

-Mais…

-On fera en sorte que Nunnaly soit souvent invitée par ses amis et moi je vais me trouver un travail."

Oui. C'était la bonne solution. Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi compliqué que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec la crise qui commençait à arriver, la famille de la Présidente avait dû faire des économies, baissant donc l'argent qu'ils leur versaient de moitié. Évidemment, ils avaient l'eau, l'électricité, le chauffage, mais ils avaient dû se séparer temporairement de leur femme de chambre, et ils n'avaient plus assez d'argent par conséquent pour s'acheter de quoi manger convenablement pour le mois. Il devait donc décrocher un petit job. Oui, bien sûr. Il allait devoir travailler à l'école, prévoir les plans d'attaque de l'Ordre, s'occuper de l'image de sa deuxième identité Zéro, puis à côter travailler pour gagner plus d'argent. Oui, ça allait être un jeu d'enfant ! il était un petit génie de la stratégie, oui ou non ? Oh oui, il aurait très bien pu piocher dans l'argent de l'Ordre, mais il ne trouvait pas ça vraiment honnête (bien que cacher son identité ne le soit pas aussi, il n'était pas un voleur). Il avait donc chercher dans des journaux, sur internet, et il était finalement tombé sur un article parlant d'un poste de barman dans une sorte de boîte de nuit. Un travaille de nuit évidemment, mais bien payé pour un travail à temps partiel, et puis C.C pourrait parfaitement le remplacer quelques soirs pour l'Ordre !

"Nunnaly, j'y vais.

-Tu vas à ton entretient ?

-Oui, Alice (1) vient te chercher à quel heure ?

-Elle sera ici dans quelques minutes, mais ne t'inquiète pas et vas-y !"

Après l'avoir embrassé, il partit en souriant, se disant qu'il aurait de la chance et qu'il décrocherait ce travail malgré son manque d'expérience.

OoO

"Donc vous n'avez aucune expérience ?

-En effet, aucune, mais j'apprend très vite."

Lelouch était dans le bureau de la sois-disante boîte de nuit depuis quelques minutes. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Pas à cause de l'homme, il avait déjà eu à faire à des hommes plus dangereux, au pire, il utiliserait le Geass. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Le fait était que cet endroit était une boîte de strip tease gay !

Il n'était pas homophobe, au contraire, il était lui même homosexuel, mais, voir tout ces hommes plus beau les uns que les autres se trémousser complètement nu… Ca avait de quoi émoustiller tous adolescents aux hormones frétillantes.

"Désolé, gamin, mais on cherche un pro, un vrai barman.

-Je vois…" fit il déçu.

C'était raté pour cette fois, tant pis, il allait continuer de chercher, il n'allait pas arrêter dès les premiers problèmes.

"Hey patron !"

Un homme fit irruption dans la pièce.

"Oh, désolé, je vous dérange.

-Non, nous avions fini, fit le patron en se levant. Que se passe t-il ?

-Tomoya s'est cassé la cheville, il ne pourra pas travailler pendant au moins deux mois, au minimum, peut être trois si il a pas de chance. Faut en trouver un autre."

Puis l'homme se mit à regarder Lelouch de haut en bas.

"Hé, ce petit, il pourrait parfaitement le remplacer ! il a un bon physique !

-Quoi ?"

Le jeune britannien ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais la perspective de trouver un travail était bien trop forte.

"J'accepte ! qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Tu dois danser en petite tenue sur scène, ça te va ?"

OoO

Et ainsi, Lelouch se retrouva strip-teaser. Il avait été retissant au début, mais il avait déjà accepté, et il avait besoin d'un travail. De toute manière, quel étudiant britannien irait dans une boîte de strip-tease gay ? cela aurait été vraiment très surprenant, et gênant pour lui, mais tout irait bien, il avait dit à Nunnaly qu'il était serveur dans un bar, pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Il alla à son lieu de travaille après les cours, à 17h30, pour ses cours de "danse". Ou plutôt, il allait apprendre à se servir du "matérielle" mis à son service.

Objectif principal : faire en sorte que le client reste le plus longtemps possible, consomme le plus de boisson, etc… Il devait les faire baver d'envie.

Alors, aujourd'hui, on lui montra les vêtements qu'il allait devoir porter, et fut surpris de voir que les vêtements étaient aussi court et moulant. Loin d'être en cuir comme il l'avait toujours pensé, les vêtements étaient en tissus, en jean, ou bien encore en résille. Le cuir devait être trop dur à enlever sur scène. Puis, en guise de sous vêtements, eh bien, cela dépendant des vêtements qu'il porteraient, c'est-à-dire soit des strings (ce qu'il détestait tout particulièrement) soit ce qu'ils appelaient des shorty (chose que les filles portaient dieu seul sait comment). Enfin bref, il devait porter ce genre de sous vêtement… C'était sûrement une partie très gênante pour lui. Il n'était pas particulièrement pudique, mais il s'agissait de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui viendraient seulement pour voir des corps nus. Oui, situation très gênante…

Puis finalement, après lui avoir fait essayé les vêtements, ont lui appris à se servir de la fameuse bar en fer contre laquelle il allait devoir se trémousser sensuellement.

OoO

Après cette première séance, Lelouch se sentait épuisé. Il avait étrangement le bassin en compote. Oh, il avait aussi appris aujourd'hui qu'il avait une sorte de don pour les danses du ventre et une certaine facilité à remuer les hanches. Mais il avait le poste, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

"Nii-sama ! bonsoir ! ton travaille c'est bien passé ?

-Oui, je suis définitivement pris, donc à partir d'après demain, je reviendrai tard dans la nuit, donc ne m'attends pas, d'accord ?

-Oui ! Ah et, Suzaku-san est là !

-Qu… Ah oui ? où est il ?

-Il est dans le salon !"

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la pièce en souriant. Suzaku ne venait que rarement lui rendre visite, il avait peur que son secret ne soit dévoilé par sa faute, mais il n'en était rien.

"Suzaku !

-Salut Lelouch !

-Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu nous voir ici.

-Oui… En fait je suis venue te proposer de venir avec moi pour mon anniversaire qui se déroule la semaine prochaine. Il se passera dans un club, pendant une soirée."

Lelouch allait répondre que c'était tout entendu, mais il venait de se souvenir qu'il travaillait, et qu'il ne pouvait pas sécher la première semaine de travaille alors qu'ils avaient besoin de cet argent.

"Oh non… Je ne pourrais pas venir Suzaku…

-Quoi ?! mais…

-Je suis vraiment désolé… Mais je commence à travailler, et on a besoin de cet argent, je ne peux pas dire à mon patron que je ne peux pas venir, il va me renvoyer… Et je travaille de nuit…"

Lelouch baissa la tête. Mince alors ! il retrouvait son ami, et il ne pouvait même pas venir à son anniversaire.

"Tant pis… On en organisera un autre, plus petit, rien que Nunnaly, toi et moi !

-Oui, je suis tellement désolé, j'aurai tellement voulu venir !

-C'est pas grave Lelouch mais…

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux quand même te faire pardonner, non ?

-Bien sur ! si je peux faire quelque chose…

-Lulu.

-… Pardon ?

-Je veux t'appeler Lulu, comme Shirley-san.

-Hors de question.

-Lulu-chan n.n"

Il n'aimait pas ce surnom, mais bon, Suzaku ne lâcherait sûrement pas l'affaire comme ça, il préférait abandonné l'affaire.

OoO

"Euphie…

-Non Suzaku ! c'est moi qui organise ton anniversaire ! après tout, ne suis-je pas ta meilleure amie ?"

La princesse de Britannia sourit grandement. Elle avait réservé une salle pour Suzaku dans une boîte de strip-tease gay. Elle savait que son chevalier craquait plus pour les hommes que pour les femmes, mais après sa déception passé, son instinct yaoiste était revenu au galop et elle voulait lui préparer une fête d'anniversaire parfaite.

"Bon d'accord, comme tu veux… Mais… Tu vas vraiment venir ?

-Bien sur ! quelle fille ne voudrait pas venir se rincer l'oeil dans une boîte de strip tease pour homme ?"

À croire que la jeune fille avait toujours raison.

OoO

"Lelouch-kun.

-Oui ?

-Demain tu seras le clou d'un spectacle, tu seras le cadeau d'anniversaire d'un jeune homme, tu ne feras que danser, mais à la fin, tu iras vers lui et tu lui souhaiteras un bon anniversaire.

-Oh… Mais…

-Quand on fait des anniversaires, surtout quand on ait le cadeau de fin, je paye plus chère.

-Ooh… D'accord !"

Et ainsi, Lelouch accepta de faire son premier "anniversaire".

OoO

Le jour J, Lelouch se para des vêtements qu'on lui avait préparé. Il devait porter un une sorte de veston serré qui lui arrivait au dessus du nombril, et un short en résille qui laissait voir un string noir qu'il trouvait horriblement minuscule, surtout qu'il avait entendu dire que le fameux "clou du spectacle" devait être en érection durant toute sa prestation. Il ne pourrait jamais faire ça ! Comment se donner une érection rien qu'en le voulant ? C'était… Tout bonnement impossible !

"Bon, Lelouch, ça va bientôt être à toi, tient, prend cette petit pilule, ça t'aidera !"

Le brun prit le médicament que lui tendait son patron et l'avala tout de suite.

"Bon, le garçon se trouve là, il a 17 ans aujourd'hui, et il s'appelle Suzaku. C'est le brun à côté de la fille aux cheveux roses.

-D'accord !! … Attendez !! Quoi ?! mais… Non ! c'est pas possible !! C'est… Il regarda le publique et reconnut en effet son meilleur ami. Je peux pas faire ça !

-Ah bon ? tu vas quand même le faire, sinon tu es viré !"

Obligé, Lelouch se prépara à aller sur scène, stressé comme jamais, se disant que plus jamais il ne pourra regarder son ami en face. Juste avant de rentrer sur la scène, il commença à se sentir étrange. Il avait chaud. Il se sentait comme en transe. Il commença à comprendre. Ce médicament qu'il avait pris, c'était une sorte d'aphrodisiaque… Il était en érection. Et Suzaku allait le voir dans cet état si honteux…

La musique commença. La musique sur laquelle il devait danser… Il devait y aller. Il prit une grande respiration, et il rentra sur scène. Tout de suite, il capta le regard de Suzaku, qui le regardait, totalement effaré. Autant que lui sûrement.

OoO

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Lelouch… Son Lelouch, son meilleur ami était sur scène et était en train de faire une danse du ventre incroyablement excitante. Il bougeait son bassin avec tant de sensualité, mais depuis quand savait il faire ça ? et depuis quand Lelouch était strip-teaser ?!

"Euphie… C'est toi qui a fait venir Lelouch ?

-Non… Je ne savais pas ! mais… Ouah ! je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait danser comme ça !!"

Suzaku reporta son regard sur le jeune homme se déhanchant sur scène pour lui.

Oh mince, cette danse lui était destinée. Lelouch dansait pour lui. Lelouch le regardait et… Lelouch était en érection ?! Il avala difficilement sa salive. Est-ce que s'était le fait qu'il le regarde qui le mettait dans cet état ? bizarrement il l'espérait. Et puis, il remarqua les vêtements qu'il portait. C'était… Diablement sexy. Ce short en résille était tout bonnement… Raah ! il était vraiment trop… Trop magnifique. Il était lui même en érection maintenant…

"Oh oh ! on dirait que tu aimes le spectacle Suzaku !" ricana Euphémia en regardant la bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe de son ami.

Suzaku bouda le jeune fille, puis se re-concentra sur le jeune homme qui commençait à enlever son veston pour l'envoyer en plein sur Suzaku qui ne put que respirer les vêtements où reposait encore la douce fragrance de Lelouch. Puis, quelques minutes après, ce fut au tour du short en résille d'être lancé en dehors de la scène. Le japonais en eut le souffle coupé. Il pouvait voir tout le corps de son ami, jusqu'à son érection qui dépassait du sous vêtement minuscule.

Lelouch alla se coller contre la bar en fer, le regardant toujours dans les yeux, se glissant contre comme s'il était contre un corps. Il se retourna, continuant de descendre jusqu'à terre dans un long déhanché qui fit baver Suzaku d'envie. Il avait une paire de fesse… Il n'avait qu'une envie, le toucher.

OoO

Lelouch s'étonnait lui même. Il avait réussi à danser sous les yeux brillant de désir de Suzaku. Ca ne l'excitait que plus que de sentir les yeux de son ami parcourir son corps avec envie. Et maintenant, la fin du spectacle. Il descendit de scène à quatre pattes, toujours en regardant le brun, et il alla s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Il se retint de rire quand il sentit sous lui l'érection de son ami. Il frôla ses lèvres des siennes, puis il suçota son lobe d'oreille, alors qu'il sentait les mains de Suzaku parcourir ses cuisses de ses mains, tout son corps en fait.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Suzaku…"

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'un coup de bassin contre lui qui lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Suzaku voulut le retenir, mais le britannien se releva, reprit ses vêtements et repartit vers les coulisses.

OoO

"Ouah… C'était bien ! Lelouch était super ! t'a vu ça !

-Ca c'est sur… C'était incroyable…

-T'en veux encore, pas vrai ?

-Quoi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Euphie s'occupe de tout !"

La jeune femme se leva et alla voir le patron. Quelques minutes après, Lelouch était mis dans une salle vide, toujours vêtu de son minuscule string, et Suzaku y fut amené quelques instants après lui.

"Lelouch !

-Su… Suzaku !"

Suzaku l'approcha doucement, le regardant dans les yeux, alors que le jeune homme quasiment nu reculait, jusqu'à être acculé au mur.

"Lulu… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je… Je suis strip-teaser, c'est pas difficile à comprendre !

-Mais tu es prince Lelouch !

-Non ! il est mort ! je suis Lelouch Lamperouge."

Le jeune soldat mit ses bras de chaque côté de son ami, empêchant toute fuite.

"Tu… Tu es vraiment doué tu sais, je ne savais pas que tu dansais ainsi.

-Ah bon ? je ne te l'ai pas dit ?

-Lulu… Tu m'as vraiment excité, et toi… Tu l'es encore, non ?"

En disant cela, Suzaku posa sa main sur la demi érection de son vis-à-vis. Lelouch poussa un petit gémissement de surprise. La main s'activa, passant outre le bout de tissu, qu'il fit glisser le long des jambes fines du jeune homme et prit en main le membre à demi-dressé pour le masturber.

"Suzaku… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais…" gémit il en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir ses gémissements.

Le brunet sourit. Il lâcha son membre et épingla ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Il lui prit les poignets d'une main, et son autre libre alla caresser du bout des doigts le torse imberbe.

"Tu m'as aguiché, non ? donc, je me venge." Dit il simplement.

OoO

Lelouch se réveilla le lendemain matin, la mine encore fatiguée. Il se leva difficilement du lit où il était endormi, un mal de reins l'empêchant de marcher correctement. Il tentait de se rappeler la soirée d'hier soir… Suzaku l'avait totalement kidnappé après lui avoir fait l'amour dans la salle insonorisé. Il l'avait ramené chez lui et ils avaient continué leurs activités nocturnes jusqu'à pas d'heure, ce qu'il faisait qu'il était quasiment 2 heures de l'après-midi, et qu'il était encore épuisé.

"Hé… Lulu-chan… Tu marches comme un canard, tu es adorable… (2) murmura Suzaku au creux de son oreille en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Je ne suis pas un canard, idiot…

-Mon Canard. (3)

-Tss…

-Reviens au lit Lulu, il fait froid sans toi…

-Mais je viens juste d'en sortir…

-Même, et d'ailleurs, je ne te laisse simplement pas le choix."

Sans autres explications, Suzaku embarqua son amant dans la chambre où il le jeta presque sur le matelas. Il se recoucha, le prit dans ses bras, puis se rendormit, serrant fortement dans ses bras son Lulu-peluche, qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

End

(1) Même si elle n'éxiste dans pas "Lelouch of the Rebellion", c'est la meilleure amie de Nunnaly dans "Nightmare of Nunnaly" pour ceux qui connaissent, donc vu que j'avais besoin d'une amie… X3.

(2) Dédicace à Marichouchounette qui se reconnaîtra je pense rien qu'en lisant la phrase X3

(3) Cf (2)

Mwahahaha

Et oui, ENCORE un SuzaLulu avec un Suza totalement pervers.

Alors, il y a un truc que je peux pas faire sur mais que J'ADORERAI faire, c'est mettre des petits coeur partout. Vous savez, il y a des petits caractères, eh bin, il y en a un c'est un petit coeur noir (j'aimerai en mettre un là XD) si j'avais pu, la fic en serait recouverte -_-'' en fait, j'en aurai surtout mis quand Suza parle en fait lol c'est dommage, ça aurait ajouté une autre touche d'humour que j'affectionne tant n.n

Bon bah voilà, un nouveau One-shot XD alors pour celui-là, j'ai repensé à une de mes fanfics ("Désir") puis j'en suis venu à me dire "Lelouch qui ferait un strip tease, ce serait trop fun !" et c'est partit de là XD j'étais sur mon petit vélo, et je me suis mise à gueuler dans la rue "Mais ouiiiiiii !!! c'est ça !" et voilà, revenu chez moi, j'ai commencé à écrire XD

Enfin, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre ^^

Chao !

Sedinette


	7. Waouf !

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Sunrise.

Pairing : SuzaLulu

PS : Suite de "Maow !" lisez ce chapitre avant de lire celui-ci !

OoO

Lelouch s'assit tranquillement sur le toit de l'école. À cause de cette histoire de transformation, il avait pris du retard sur ses opérations, et C.C lui faisait la tête parce qu'elle avait dû faire l'intermédiaire pendant que lui même était absent, enfermé dans une pièce où il avait vécu pendant une semaine, avec Suzaku. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas à croire lui même ce qu'il avait fait au brun. Il lui avait sauté dessus… Il lui avait fait une fellation… Il frissonna. Il avait fait l'amour avec lui. Et maintenant, il n'était plus sous l'effet de cette potion, mais il sortait quand même avec le soldat, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci qui était toujours de très bonne humeur. Mais cela faisait déjà deux bonnes semaines, et s'il acceptait sans rechigner les baisers de Suzaku, qui se faisait de plus en plus pressant pour pouvoir exécuter d'autres activité qui le gênait bien plus. Oui, le jeune soldat voulait ardemment coucher avec lui à nouveau, et il le faisait bien sentir. À chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, il poussait toujours plus loin ses attouchements, et il finissait par le repousser plus ou moins en douceur. Il était heureux en fait, plus ou moins. Mais… Cette relation était vraiment étrange. Dire qu'il avait été transformé en chat ! est-ce qu'il aurait réagi de la même façon si ça avait été Suzaku qui avait été transformé en chat ? quoique, il ne voyait pas du tout, mais vraiment pas, le japonais en chat, il le voyait plus en chien, il serait vraiment mignon avec de petites oreilles pendouillantes !

"Hé, vice-président !

-Hm ? Qu'y a t'il, Milly-san ?

-Tu es ailleurs, à quoi penses tu ? ou plutôt, à qui penses tu ?"

Tss… Satanés instincts féminins ! Milly touchait toujours juste avec lui !

"Je pense à rien.

-Attend ! laisse moi deviner, c'est un charmant Britannien honoraire aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bruns, un soldat, musclé, gentil, séduisant… Kururugi Suzaku ?

-Tss…

-J'ai raison ! La jeune femme sauta sur place, contente d'avoir juste, alors, c'est quoi cette fois ?"

Chaque semaine, Lelouch faisait la tête. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui demandait ce qu'il se passait. Peut être en avait elle assez de le voir déprimé dans son coin ?

"… Suzaku est trop entreprenant…

-Pourtant, vous avez déjà couché ensemble !

-Je n'étais pas consentant ! ce n'était pas moi ! Je n'ai pas voulu tout ça !

-Pourtant Suzaku est très heureux que tu sortes avec lui, je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi… Il t'aime, tu sais ?" fit elle sérieusement.

Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour le jeune soldat. À force de le repousser, Suzaku allait lui aussi finir par abandonné et laissez Lelouch.

Lui ne répondit rien. Il ne savait rien des sentiments de son petit ami. Il ne lui avait jamais dit clairement qu'il l'aimait, tout comme lui, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour le soldat.

"Donc, tu voudrais être sur un pied d'égalité…? Je peux arrangé ça !

-Milly !!"

Trop tard, la jeune femme était déjà partit en courant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore inventer ?"

OoO

"Non ! Milly-chan, non c'est non !

-Mais Nina !! il faut faire quelque chose pour leur couple, sinon, ils vont finir par se séparer à force d'agir comme ils le font ! Suzaku colle Lelouch, et lui le repousse, il faut que l'on intervienne !"

Nina soupira. Elle aussi n'en pouvait plus du comportements des deux adolescents. C'était bien des garçons, ils ne savaient vraiment pas comment agir pour être en harmonie.

"Bon, c'est d'accord, tu as ce qu'il faut ?

-Ouii !"

La blonde posa sur la table un sachet de poil long et brun. La jeune scientifique les prit. Elle fouilla dans son placard et en sortit une fiole où y était un liquide rouge épais. Elle l'ouvrit et y mit les poils avant de refermer le petit flacon et de le secouer vigoureusement.

"À toi de jouer Milly-chan !" fit la brune en lui tendant la fiole qui tournait maintenant au marron clair.

OoO

Suzaku arriva à la salle du Conseil des élève. Il était en avance, il avait réussi à quitter l'armée plus tôt, afin de revoir son Lelouch adoré. Il adorait être en sa présence. Elle ne le rassurait pas, pas du tout même, Lelouch était un être faible et qui devait être protégé. Il adorait penser ça, ça lui donnait une raison de plus de protéger son tendre amant. Enfin, tendre était un grand mot ! Le jeune britannien le laissait à peine le toucher ! Il était vraiment mignon, mais il le repoussait tout le temps ! Il était quand même bien réticent, pour quelqu'un qui lui avait donné une chance. Ca faisait un bon moment maintenant qu'il sortait officiellement ensemble ! Il avait envie de lui ! Il voulait lui faire l'amour.

"Suzaku !" l'interpella une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il se retourna et vit Milly qui se dirigeait vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était indirectement grâce à elle que Lelouch et lui sortait ensemble. Elle avait transformé son amant en homme chat, et il lui avait sauté dessus. Quel merveilleux souvenir ! il aurait tant voulu que ça se reproduise ! Lelouch lui en voudrait à mort, mais il avait tellement envie de lui, qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi !

"Présidente ! qu'est-ce vous faites ici ?

-Tu veux bien me rendre un service ?

-Oui ?"

Elle lui tendit le flacon.

"Boit ça !

-Heu… Fit il, en regardant l'étrange mélange marron clair à l'intérieur. C'est quoi ?

-Ca devrait résoudre tes problèmes de couple avec Lelouch !

-Ooh ?!? s'exclama alors, très intéressé. Je le bois alors !"

Et il le but. À ce moment là, Lelouch entra dans la salle alors que Milly s'éclipsait en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Suzaku…? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Juste après, le jeune homme se tordit en deux, sous le regard alarmé de son petit ami.

"Suzaku !"

Il alla s'agenouillé à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras, inquiet pour lui. Il attendit qu'il se calme, le berçant doucement. C'est alors qu'il remarqua deux choses qui ne devraient pas être là, dans les cheveux bruns de son amant. Il les toucha, les souleva, et en déduisit qu'il s'agissait bien d'oreille de chien.

"Suzaku…? Tu… Tu vas bien ?"

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers lui.

"Waouf ?" fit il en mettant sa tête sur le côté.

La seconde d'après, il avait un Suzaku qui lui sautait dessus pour tenter de le lécher.

"Suzaku ?! Attend !! pas ici !! Idiot !!"

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et se releva un peu et regarda le britannien avec des yeux interrogateurs.

"Wouf ?"

OoO

Finalement, il dût amener son petit ami dans la résidence de l'école où il habitait. Le brunet le suivit sans faire d'histoire, bougeant vivement sa queue (1). Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et alla s'asseoir lourdement sur le matelas. À tout les coups, c'était Milly qui avait fat ça ! comme quand elle l'avait transformé en chat ! il l'a tuerait quand tout ceci serait terminé !

"Waouuf !"

Alors qu'il tournait la tête pour voir pourquoi Suzaku aboyait, il le vit sauter sur lui, tout heureux. Il se retrouva totalement allongé sur le lit, avec un japonais surexcité sur le ventre. Le jeune homme l'embrassa brusquement, envahissant sans pitié la bouche de son partenaire, qui se surpris à gémir de plaisir sous les mouvements de langue experts de son amant. Après quelques instants de luttes, Lelouch s'abandonna à son chien de petit ami et se laissa faire, alors que celui-ci commençait justement à glisser ses mains sous l'uniforme du britannien dans l'optique de le déshabiller…

OoO

"…Hmm…"

Suzaku ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il fixa le plafond pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas sa chambre. Ce n'était pas non plus la caserne. Il se concentra et essaya de se rappeler. Il tourna sur le côté et se retrouva nez à nez avec un beau brun ténébreux de sa connaissance. Lelouch. À ce moment là, il se rendit compte qu'il était complètement nu. Il souleva un peu la couverture pour voir que son petit ami était lui aussi nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Il se souvenait maintenant. Milly lui avait fait boire un mélange qui l'avait transformé en sorte d'homme-chien. Il avait sauté sur Lelouch qui s'était, après plusieurs minutes de luttes acharnés, laissé faire. Il lui avait fait l'amour. Que ça avait été bon ! Lelouch allait lui en vouloir, mais que c'était bon d'être dans le corps si accueillant de son amant.

Il regarda le jeune homme dormir tranquillement pendant quelques minutes. Tant pis ! autant en profiter jusqu'au bout ! Il se recoucha passa ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami, et se serra tout contre lui, un sourire heureux et niais aux lèvres.

Lorsque Lelouch se réveilla, le brun était accroché à sa taille, endormi, avec un grand sourire et de la bave au coin des lèvres. Il se releva un peu, et il sentit avec amusement la prise sur sa taille se raffermir alors que la tête brune migrait sur son ventre. Il se rallongea un peu et il commença à caresser la tête du jeune homme, en souriant.

Il était bien là. Il avait aimé cette nuit, mais encore une fois, il n'avait pas été totalement consentant, même s'il s'était abandonné à lui. La prochaine fois, il se laisserait complètement faire, il serait consentant. Oui, il allait faire des efforts, et il laisserait le brun prendre les rennes…

"Mmmh..."

Suzaku remua sur son ventre et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il se tourna et regarda vaguement le visage de son amant.

"Bonjour. Fit doucement Lelouch, souriant gentiment.

-Hnn ?

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Heuu… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?"

Lelouch fit non de la tête. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et il l'embrassa tendrement. Il se recoucha aux côtés de son amant, et se serra contre son corps chaud.

"Ooh… Je...

-Ne dis rien, idiot !" s'exclama le jeune britannien en souriant.

Suzaku finit par se taire et serra le corps du jeune homme contre le sien, et il l'embrassa sur l'épaule. Lelouch se laissa faire et sourit même.

"On sort ensemble alors ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Ma réponse d'abord !

-…Oui."

Le brunet sourit grandement et vola un profond baiser à son partenaire, avant de le serrer fort contre son torse.

Fin

(1) Celle de derrière, pas celle de devant, bande de pervers !

Voilà, fin pourri, mais j'avais vraiment envie de transformer Suzaku en chien X3 c'était trop tentant ! vraiment !!

Bref, voilà ! donnez moi des idées de fanfics, je suis un peu à sec en ce moment ^^

Sedinette


	8. Mariage arrangé

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi malheureusement ! Tout appartient à Sunrise !

Genre : Romance; humour; Yaoi.

Pairing : SuzaLulu

OoO

Lelouch sourit à Euphémia, heureux de l'accord conclut. Il lui avait tout révélé à propos du Geass, de ce pouvoir qui lui avait permis d'arriver aussi loin. Elle avait compris et l'avait accepté. Elle avait gagné. Ils allaient pouvoir vivre heureux, avec Nunnally. Pour toujours.

"Lel… Zéro ! Je suis tellement heureuse qu'on ai réussi à arriver à un accord !" Lui dit elle en souriant grandement.

Il acquiesça. Lui aussi, tellement. De plus, son ordre ne disparaîtrait pas. Il avait été décidé entre eux que toute son armée servirait à la zone administrative du Japon comme garde personnelle. Il serait aussi lui même l'associer de Euphémia, son égal.

Ils sortirent tous les deux. Suzaku l'observait, méfiant. Ah… S'il savait…

"J'ai décidé de faire confiance à Euphémia. Je m'associe donc à elle dans son projet." Déclara t'il avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Un grand 'hourra' survint dans le stade. Il contacta tous les membres de l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et leur dire de venir les rejoindre. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, sous de nouveaux applaudissements.

"Nous déclarons tous ouvert la zone administrative du Japon !" Annonça Euphémia, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

OoO

La fête avait duré son plein durant plusieurs heures. Lelouch et Euphémia était resté à parler entre eux, parfois rejoint par d'autres politiciens, où allant discuter avec Kirihara, celui qui dirigerait les opérations quant à la Sakuradite. Suzaku était resté un peu à l'écart, surveillant de près sa Princesse qui se promenait joyeusement avec Zéro, lui parlant comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

"Suzaku ! L'interpella Euphémia.

-Qu'y a t'il, Votre Majesté ?

-Reste avec mon invité d'honneur s'il te plaît ! Je reviens. Zéro, tu m'excuses ?

-Bien sur, Euphémia." Répondit l'homme masqué.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses partit, d'un pas relativement pressé, impassible. De son côté, Suzaku ne savait pas quoi dire, et l'atmosphère autour d'eux s'était relativement refroidit. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient les deux ennemis par excellence. Suzaku courait après Zéro pour l'arrêter, ils s'étaient plusieurs fois combattu sur les champs de batailles. Comment allaient réagir les deux anciens ennemis maintenant ? La question se posait surtout à Suzaku, Zéro était un terroriste, il se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Mais est-ce que le soldat allait supporter de se retrouver devant lui sans pouvoir l'arrêter ?

OoO

"Vous êtes… C.C-san, c'est cela ? Fit la princesse, un sourire léger aux lèvres.

-En effet, je suis la complice de Lelouch.

-Alors vous connaissez son identité ?

-Bien sur, depuis le tout début. Je vis chez lui.

-Ooh… Alors ! Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose d'important ?

-Oui. Pour que la paix dur, je propose un mariage.

-Un… Mariage ?"

Quelle drôle d'idée ! Mais pourtant, pour créer une alliance solide, s'était sans doute important.

"D'accord, mais qui ?

-Lelouch de notre côté. C'est un symbole important pour le peuple japonais, ils ont confiance en lui.

-Oui, mais qui ? Je ne veux pas voir mon frère avec une greluche ! Fit elle, possessive et inquiète pour le sort de son frère.

-Oh non ! Pas une fille…

-Un garçon ?

-Oui, fit C.C avec un sourire entendu.

-Je vois… Avec lui, je suppose ?

-En effet…"

Les deux jeunes femmes eurent un rire diabolique avant que la princesse ne sorte de la pièce où elles étaient.

OoO

Dehors, l'atmosphère était toujours aussi froide. Suzaku et Zéro n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot entre eux. Le terroriste parlait parfois avec d'autres politiciens, mais là, ils se retrouvaient seuls à nouveau.

"Ne fait pas de mal à la Princesse, Zéro ! Finit par dire le soldat, d'un ton sérieux.

-Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Je ne veux pas créer d'émeute !

-Je te surveille, si jamais tu la fais souffrir, je jure que je te tuerai !

-N'utilise pas de grand mot comme ça ! Jamais je ne la ferai souffrir."

La conversation s'était arrêtée là. Lelouch était mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas que Suzaku ne découvre sa véritable identité. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Mais le voir comme ça, avec tant de haine dans le regard, ça lui faisait mal. Ils étaient tout de même meilleurs amis…

"Zéro, Suzaku !"

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir la Princesse arriver avec un immense sourire.

"J'ai décidé d'organiser un mariage !"

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Que se passait il encore dan la tête de sa Majesté Euphémia.

"Un mariage pour que notre alliance dure pour toujours !

-Ah… Fit Zéro d'une voix mal assuré. Entre qui et qui ?

-Un mariage avec un membre de chaque camp.

-Qui seront les personnes ? Il faudra en discuter.

-Mais ils sont déjà choisi ! Il y aura toi d'abord, Zéro !"

Le coeur du jeune homme fit un bond, en même temps que son corps. Était elle donc folle ?

"Quoi ? Jamais !

-Allez ! J'en ai discuté avec C.C !

-Cette satané sorcière…

-Et la seconde personne, ce sera Suzaku !

-Quoiiii ? S'écria à son tour le soldat. Jamais !

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Kururugi !"

La jeune femme fit alors une moue triste, comme celle d'un enfant battu, malheureux, adorable et irrésistible en somme ! Les deux hommes se regardèrent brièvement.

"Euphémia… On pourra toujours en reparler… Commença Lelouch, d'un ton doux.

-Vraiment ? Fit elle piteusement ?

-Bien sur !" Continua Suzaku, sur le même ton.

Euphémia continua son rôle durant quelques minutes avant de retrouver son humeur joyeuse. Elle les avait bien eu. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à marier ces deux là ! Ca risquait d'être vraiment amusant !

OoO

Après la fête pour la naissance de la zone d'administration du Japon, Suzaku raccompagna sa Princesse jusqu'au vaisseau qui devait la raccompagner à ses appartements. Il devait la convaincre d'abandonner cette stupide idée de mariage entre Zéro et lui. Jamais il ne pourrait épouser cet homme !

"Princesse…

-Qu'y a t'il, Suzaku ?

-Pourquoi vouloir un mariage arranger entre Lui et moi ? On se déteste !

-Hein ? Mais non, Zéro ne te déteste pas du tout !

-Qu'en savez vous ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout ! Et puis j'ai déjà réussi à le convaincre, j'ai sa promesse sur vidéo ! Fit elle, fière, malgré le fait que c'était grâce à C.C qu'elle avait réussi à lui cracher le morceau.

-…

-Suzaku !

-Mais je ne connais même pas son visage !

-Il est très beau, je t'assure !"

Quoi ? Pensa le soldat. Zéro avait déjà montré son visage à Euphémia ? Elle savait qui s'était et elle ne l'avait dit à personne ?

"Depuis quand l'avez vous vu ?

-Eh bien… Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, elle céda. Pas mal de temps… Depuis l'île de Kaminé…

-Princesse… Commença Suzaku, énervé. Pourquoi n'avez vous rien dit ?

-Maiiis… Parce que… Je ne voulais pas qu'on l'arrête… Je l'aime bien…"

Le japonais était atterré. La Princesse savait l'identité de Zéro depuis quelques temps et elle n'avait rien dit du tout ! Et maintenant elle voulait les marier. Elle… Elle était définitivement folle !

"Jamais je n'accepterais ! Fit il, sûr de lui.

-Tu accepteras ! C'est un ordre de la Princesse Euphémia !" Répondit elle à son tour, d'une voix dur, autoritaire, et sans appel.

OoO

Après avoir convaincu Suzaku, -car elle réussit, bien entendu !- Euphémia, accompagné de C.C, prépara le mariage avec une grande ferveur, alors qu'elle arrangeait en même temps des rendez vous entre Zéro et le soldat.

"Je veux pas y aller… Fit Suzaku, une moue triste sur le visage.

-Suzaku, Zéro-chan va arriver dans quelques minutes ! Et puis vous aller vous marier, il faut que vous appreniez à bien vous entendre !

-Mais j'ai pas envie de… L'épouser !

-Tu m'as bien dit que tu préférais les hommes ?

-Oui !

-Tu m'as bien dit que tu aimais les beaux bruns ténébreux ?

-Oui !

-Alors tu vas adorer Zéro !

-Naan !"

C'était un dialogue de sourd. Euphémia avait de toute façon toujours raison quand il s'agissait de Zéro…

"Le voilà ! Je vous laisse !"

Le terroriste entra dans la pièce. Il était vêtu de son éternelle tenu violette, mais sans sa longue cape qui flottait toujours gracieusement derrière son dos. Euphémia le salua avant de partir, les laissant seuls. Suzaku observa Zéro pendant quelques instants. C'est vrai que physiquement, il paraissait assez bien fait. Son corps était mince et élancé, et il semblait agréable à toucher. Mais il n'avait toujours pas vu son visage, et ça, ça l'énervait.

"Zéro… Commença t'il doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer. Tu devrais me montrer ton visage, non ?

-Q… Quoi ?

-Eh bien, on va se marier, et je ne vais pas faire abstinence toute ma vie !

-De… De quoi ? Tu crois peut être que je vais te laisser me toucher ?

-Oui, tout à fait !" Fit le soldat en s'approchant lentement.

Suzaku arriva à hauteur de Zéro. Il passa doucement son bras autour de sa taille et pressa son corps contre le sien.

"Vivement notre nuit de noce, fit le japonais avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Notre nuit de… Noce…?

-Bien sur ! Nous allons nous marier ! Je compte bien en profiter. Au maximum."

Zéro eut un frisson. Un frisson d'angoisse et d'excitation. Savoir que Suzaku allait découvrir son identité ne le réjouissait pas, et il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer lors de leur nuit de noce quand il le découvrirait, mais là, tout de suite, sentir le corps chaud et puissant de son… Fiancé, oui c'était le mot, contre lui l'excitait énormément. Il se surprit à soupirer de plaisir lorsque le brun passa sa main ganté jusqu'à sa hanche, passant tout d'abord par sa chute de reins. Suzaku le sentit, alors il continua.

"Laisse moi retirer ton masque… Demanda t'il, ne supportant pas de se retrouver face à ce masque.

-Non… Le jour de nos noces, comme tu l'as dit…" Répondit Zéro, légèrement haletant, en se détachant du jeune homme pour respirer un grand coup.

Cette phrase refroidit le soldat qui bouda tout le reste du temps. Cette attente était insoutenable ! Il avait tellement envie de voir son visage... Mais il lui refusait ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'il sache sa véritable identité maintenant ou plus tard ?

Finalement, Suzaku ne put voir son visage, mais il tenta de l'approcher encore plusieurs fois, et il se fit repousser à chaque fois par son tendre fiancé. Zéro partit, et il rejoignit la Princesse.

OoO

Enfin, le jours du mariage arriva. Suzaku attendait devant l'hôtel, car Euphémia et C.C avaient prévu un mariage à l'hôtel, l'arrivé de Zéro. Il était richement vêtu, de blanc et d'or, il devait faire honneur à son camp après tout. Il était nerveux. Juste un peu. Et s'il ne venait pas ? Si quelque chose se passait mal ? Rha ! Mais où était il ?

Après quelques instants de torture mental, il apparut enfin. Zéro, qui portait habituellement son costume violet et sa longue cape noir, arborait une tenue blanche, brodé d'argent, ainsi qu'un masque qui cachait une partie de son visage, ne laissant entrevoir que les lèvres pleines et rosés. On pouvait aussi voir ses cheveux d'ébènes, plaqué à sa tête. Il arriva à hauteur du soldat, qui put voir ses prunelles améthystes. Il était beau. Vraiment. Sa peau était aussi d'une blancheur inégalable. Suzaku déglutit difficilement. Il avait de plus en plus hâte de lui arracher ce masque !

«Hm…. Que la cérémonie commence… Fit le prêtre, mal à l'aise de devoir marier deux hommes, même si c'était simplement politique. Nous passons directement aux voeux… Hm… Kururugi Suzaku, voulez-vous prendre pour légitime époux Monsieur… Zéro ?

-Oui, je le veux, répondit il sans hésitation et avec un grand sérieux, ne quittant pas des yeux ceux du terroriste.

-Hm… Monsieur Zéro, voulez prendre pour légitime époux Kururugi Suzaku ?

-Je le veux, fit il d'un ton solennel qui fit frissonner le brun à ses côtés.

-Hm… Eh bien… Passez vous les anneaux…. »

Suzaku commença, il prit la bague et prit délicatement la main gauche de son désormais époux. Il profita pendant quelques secondes de la peau douce qui s'offrait à lui, avant de lui passer l'anneau au doigt. Zéro fit de même, mais s'attardant moins.

« Très bien… Hm… Je vous déclare… Mari et mari ?

-Une seconde ! s'écria la voix de la Princesse. Pourquoi ne s'embrassent ils pas ?

-Oh… Le prêtre prit une pause puis reprit. Vous pouvez vous embrasser… »

Zéro foudroya du regard Euphémia et C.C. Elles regretteraient ! Il sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche. Évidemment, Suzaku… Il se tourna vers lui et se laissa faire. Il n'avait pas le choix. S'il le repoussait maintenant, cela jetterai un froid, et le japonais semblait tout à fait disposer à l'embrasser. Ce qu'il fit. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le maintenant contre lui. Zéro passa ses bras autour de son cou, répondant finalement à son baiser, sous les applaudissements de toute la salle. Le soldat passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche. Le terroriste obtempéré, les entrouvrant légèrement, lui laissant le champ libre.

Après quelques instants en apnée total, Suzaku le relâcha enfin, pour croiser plusieurs regards plein de désirs, dont ceux de la Princesse et de ses nouvelles amies : C.C, Karen et sa cousine, Kaguya. Il se tourna vers son époux et sourit en devinant ses joues rouges.

« Vivement ce soir, Zéro… » Murmura t'il à son oreille, avant de la lécher discrètement.

Il ne répondit pas, mais ne le repoussa pas non plus. Il était vraiment adorable aux yeux de Suzaku. La haine qui les unissait était bien loin maintenant ! Finit les champs de bataille, finit les knightmare, et bonjour l'amour ! Aah…

OoO

Une longue fête suivit le mariage des deux représentants. Beaucoup trouvaient cela ironique : Un japonais représentait Britannia et ce qui semblait être un britannien représentait le Japon. Après plusieurs heures, les invités se dispersèrent, et Zéro et Suzaku furent déposés à la résidence achetée par la Princesse Euphémia pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparler depuis leur baiser, au plus grand malheur de Suzaku, qui avait vu son cher et tendre accaparé par une bande de politiciens et d'hommes d'affaires. Il voulait lui parler. Savoir qui il était, ce qu'il aimait manger, ce qu'il aimait écouter, ce qu'il regardait…

« Je crois que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de lui » Pensa Suzaku en souriant bêtement.

Tomber amoureux de Zéro. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, surtout quand ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre.

« Hm… Zéro ? Se lança t'il finalement, quand ils furent entrer dans leur nouvelle maison.

-O… Oui ? Qu'y a t'il ?

-Tu pourrais me dire ton prénom maintenant, non ? Nous sommes seuls, et il faudra bien que tu me dises ta véritable identité !

-Je… Le britannien parut hésiter. C'est que...

-Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

-… Je n'ai pas envie que tu me détestes… »

Suzaku rougit. Alors il prenait gare à ses sentiments ? Ca le rendait étrangement heureux. Il l'attira alors à lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il toucha sa joue à travers le masque.

« Je vais te l'enlever…

-… D'accord… »

Il lui enleva tout d'abord son modificateur de voix, qui empêchait d'en connaître le véritable son. Ensuite, il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, et tout doucement, il enleva son masque. Le regard fuyant, la tête baissée, une moue triste sur le visage. Suzaku reconnut son ami d'enfance.

« …Lelouch… »

Le jeune homme se crispa légèrement.

« Tu es… Zéro ?

-… Oui. Répondit il à demi voix.

-Depuis le début ?

-Oui. »

Lelouch savait que ça se passerait comme ça. Il savait que Suzaku lui en voudrait, mais malgré tout, il avait espéré qu'il lui pardonne, qu'il le comprenne. Il soupira doucement et marcha dans la maison.

« Je vais visiter… Puis j'irai prendre une douche… »

Le japonais ne réagit pas, et laissa son mari partir. Lelouch fit le tour de la propriété, puis alla se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Suzaku alla s'asseoir sur un siège, et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. La véritable identité de Zéro, son époux, était son meilleur ami, son ami d'enfance, Lelouch ! Il resta ainsi prostré, pensant encore et encore au brun, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'eau de la douche. Il se releva. Est-ce que c'était vraiment important maintenant qu'il soit Zéro ? Ils étaient alliés maintenant, ils étaient mariés ! Oui ! Ils étaient mariés, et il avait promis à Zéro qu'il allait consommer ce mariage ! Il se releva et se dirigea à grand pas vers la salle d'eau.

Lelouch se détendit sous le jet d'eau chaude qui coulait sur lui. La journée avait été dure et longue. Il était épuisé, mais le plus dur était à venir : Il allait devoir affronter le regard de Suzaku, il allait devoir se confronter à lui. Il était allé voir dans la seule chambre de la villa. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit, certes il était grand, mais ils allaient devoir dormir ensemble, à moins que Suzaku préfère dormir ailleurs, trop dégoûté par sa véritable identité…

« Lelouch… »

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement, poussant un cri de surprise.

« Suzaku ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » S'écria t'il en prenant une serviette pour cacher sa nudité.

Le japonais ne répondit pas, au lieu de cela, il poussa Lelouch dans la douche, lui arracha sa serviette et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ses mains partirent à la découverte de son corps si appétissant. Il passa ses doigts sur ses hanches, sur ses fesses, remontant sur sa taille fine.

« Suzaku… Tes vêtements… Ils vont être trempés…

-Trop tard… »

Un gémissement échappa à Lelouch. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu faire changer d'avis si vite son nouvel amant, mais il n'eut plus le temps de penser à ça. Il frissonna longuement en sentant une langue mutine parcourir son cou.

« Lelouch… J'ai envie de toi… Murmura le japonais à son oreille. Lelouch ne répondit pas, mais un frisson et un gémissement lui firent savoir que lui aussi. Suzaku le prit dans ses bras, l'emmitouflant dans une serviette pour le sécher. Il le porta ainsi jusqu'à leur chambre, et le déposa sur le lit. Il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

-Suza… Tu es trempé… »

Le jeune homme enleva rapidement son costume de mariage, se retrouvant aussi nu que son amant. Il plongea sur lui pour l'embrasser et le toucher.

OoO

Lelouch se réveilla le premier. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux de suite. Il était dans une sorte de cocon chaud, il était bien… Puis il sentit un liquide visqueux sur lui… Et en lui. Mal à l'aise, il bougea légèrement, avant de faire une grimace. Il avait mal aux reins, aux fesses, enfin, en bas du dos en général. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais il pouvait voir clairement le corps de son époux à ses côtés. Il se serra contre son torse puissant. Un bras vint passer autour de sa taille pour le presser un peu plus contre l'autre corps.

« Bonjour… Fit une voix rauque et fatiguée.

-Bonjour Suzaku, répondit il d'une voix moqueuse. Fatigué ?

-Plutôt oui… Pas toi ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait cette nuit ?

-Un peu si… Mais j'ai mal aux fesses par ta faute…

-Hmm… Disons que c'est ta punition ! Fit Suzaku en souriant.

-Ma punition ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'avoir caché ta double identité ! Et je vais te punir ainsi tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait ! »

Lelouch soupira et se retourna dans le lit. Le japonais colla son torse à son dos, et commença à embrasser son cou.

« Hm… Suzakuu… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

-Je t'aime Lulu…

-Suzaa… Arrête…

-Lelouch…

-Quoi ?

-Encore 3 !

-Heiin ? »

OoO

Suzaku s'étira, tel un chat heureux ayant dormi plusieurs heures d'affilés. Il se releva légèrement pour voir son amant coller à lui. Il sourit largement, naïvement heureux de la situation. Il allait devoir remercier Euphémia pour ce mariage ! Certes, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il coucherait avec son ami d'enfance, il pensait faire l'amour à un parfait inconnu où une passion sans limite s'installerait, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Lelouch le ravissait totalement ! Il embrassa ses cheveux bruns, en humant son doux parfums. Il devait être tard, aux alentours de 15h. Après avoir fait encore et encore l'amour à son époux, ils s'étaient rendormis. Aah… Lelouch était vraiment parfait ! Il alla embrasser son cou.

« Lulu… Réveille toi…

-Nan… Dodo…

-Dépêche toi, il faut qu'on aille voir Euphie et les journalistes…

-On doit y être à quelle heure…? Demanda le brun d'une voix encore endormie.

-18h, et il est au moins 15h ! »

Sur ces mots, le japonais se leva, laissant son amant dans les draps souillés.

OoO

Lelouch, ayant revêtit son costume de Zéro, se tenait aux côtés de Suzaku, dans sa tenue militaire.

« Ca me fait bizarre de te voir dedans, fit le brun en souriant légèrement.

-Ah ? C'est vrai que jamais tu n'aurais pu imaginer le fait que je puisse être Zéro !

-Ouai… Hmm… Dis ?

-Quoi ?

-Je pourrai te faire l'amour quand tu porteras ton costume ?

-…

-Quoi ?

-… Satané pervers ! »

Fin

Voilà un autre one ! J'ai eu l'idée en… Lisant des doujins ! en fait ça fait un moment que j'avais cette idée, mais j'avais juste eu trop la flemme pour l'écrire xD au moment où je l'écris, je n'ai plus internet, donc je n'avais que ça à faire (avec mon bac à réviser, ah ah ah !) Donc voilà…

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ! Laissez moi un petit mot =)

Sedinette


	9. Sans Électricité

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à Sunrise, aux Clamps, etc etc…

Pairing : SuzaLulu

OoO

Coup de gueule : J'en ai marre ! De quoi ? Du trop peu de review !

Certains vont dire « oh, c'est QUE ça ? » Ouai bah quand vous voyez que vous avez eu 150 visiteurs en un mois sur une fanfic et que vous avez 2 reviews, dont l'une des deux est d'une amie, vous vous dîtes aussi qu'il y a un problème, et ça été le cas de mon autre fanfiction « Eternity ». Depuis sa publication, j'ai eu plus de 252 visites sur cette fanfic. Ca m'a pas mal dégoûté parce que j'ai mis deux mois à l'écrire entièrement, et que le nombre de commentaire n'est pas DU TOUT proportionnel aux nombres de personnes qui lisent.

Vous avez l'air d'oublier que c'est pour vous que je les écris et que je les publie, et surtout pour le dernier point, je peux très bien écrire et les garder pour mes amies proches, et ne plus les publier.

Je demande JUSTE votre avis, ça prend pas trois heures d'écrire « j'ai bien aimé », « j'ai pas trop aimé ça », surtout que vous êtes pas obligé d'être inscrit sur le sites pour envoyer une review, donc j'en ai marre ! Ce qui m'énerve le plus, ce sont les gens qui me mettent dans leur auteurs favoris ou mes fanfics dans leur favori sans laisser aucun commentaire ! ça c'est le must du must je crois ! Si vous aimez DÎTES LE !

Vous voilà prévenu ! Vous êtes nombreux à lire, vous pouvez bien mettre une review pour l'auteur, et je pense que je gueule pour nombres d'auteurs ! Désormais, je ne mettrai plus aucune fanfiction en ligne si j'ai pas un peu plus de commentaire.

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Lelouch éternua une énième fois. Rolo regarda son frère avec tristesse et dépit. Si ça continuait, le brun allait tomber malade ! Et l'électricien qui n'arrivait toujours pas !

En effet, depuis plus de deux jours, la demeure de Lelouch et Rolo Lamperouge était sans électricité, et si ce dernier était habitué aux situations extrêmes, le terroriste avait toujours été fragile, du moins bien plus fragile que son sois-disant petit frère. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça ! Ça l'énervait de ne pouvoir rien faire !

Il n'allait pas avoir le choix… Bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il allait devoir en parler au Lord Kururugi. Si cet électricien ne venait pas, il ferait en sorte que Kururugi leur trouve un logement !

OoO

« Hm ?

-Oui, s'il vous plaît, Lord Kururugi. On ne peut plus vivre là bas… Surtout qu'on arrive en hiver alors…

-Tu voudrais que je vous trouve un logement ?

-Oui. »

Suzaku tiqua légèrement. Était-ce une ruse pour échapper au contrôle qu'on exerçait sur lui ? Il finit par sourire. Non, il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper. Il le surveillerait lui même !

« Tu logeras dans les dortoirs Rolo, Lelouch vient vivre avec moi.

-Quoi ? »

Il crut mourir quand il entendit ça. Est-ce qu'il avait condamné son frère en demandant de l'aide à Kururugi ? Comment allait réagir Lelouch ? Il allait lui en vouloir, c'était sûr ! Il allait le haïr et ne plus jamais lui parler ! Horreur !

« Ce n'est pas grave Rolo, Lui dit Lelouch en souriant, passant une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune. C'est une bonne occasion de lui prouver que je n'ai pas retrouver la mémoire, tout se passera bien !

-Mais… Si jamais il te piège ? Tu vas partir et…

-Mais non, il est trop bête pour me piéger… Jamais je ne te laisserais, tu es mon petit frère. »

Rolo sourit à son frère et l'embrassa sur la joue, heureux de sa réponse. Lelouch souriait aussi, mais son esprit criait. Suzaku n'était pas si débile et il le soupçonnait de toute façon. Et puis, ils ne s'aimaient pas tous les deux. Il était impulsif parfois lui aussi, si jamais il le poussait à bout… Est-ce qu'il arriverait à ne pas dire de bourde le trahissant ? De toute façon, c'était trop tard pour y penser, il allait devoir affronter le Knight of Seven.

« Lelouch, c'est moi »

Le brun se tendit quand il entendit la voix du Chevalier. Il se détendit le plus vite possible et alla à sa rencontre en souriant.

« Suzaku… Désolé de m'imposer comme ça chez toi… Je n'aurai pas pensé que Rolo aurait le cran de te demander ça…

-Ce n'est rien, ça me fait plaisir, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Mais pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler avant ? Il m'a dit que ça fait plusieurs jours…

-On attendait l'électricien. Enfin, je suppose que je suis un bien mauvais grand frère pour laisser mon pauvre Rolo mourir de froid… »

Suzaku se retint de rire aux mots du britannien. D'après ce que lui avait dit l'espion, c'était Lelouch qui souffrait le plus du froid. C'était bien lui de se trouver des excuses comme ça pour ne pas paraître ridicule ou pour ne pas se faire humilier. Bref, il devait se concentrer sur sa mission, prouver que Lelouch était Zéro !

OoO

« C'est… Chez toi ?

-Oui, comment tu trouves ? »

Lelouch avala durement sa salive. Suzaku lui avait parler d'un appartement, avec une chambre, un salon-salle à manger, une cuisine, une salle de bain, d'accord, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit aussi immense !

« Mais c'est un loft ! »

Lelouch était habitué aux grands endroits, aux endroits majestueux, mais après tout, il était un prince à la base, pas un simple roturier. L'appartement de Suzaku n'était nullement richement décoré de tableau, de vase ancien horriblement cher, il était juste à la mode, à la pointe de la modernité, pas comme chez lui. Il adorait en somme. C'était si loin de son monde et c'était sûrement de ça qu'il rêvait.

« C'est merveilleux ! Lâcha t'il finalement, surprenant le britannien d'honneur. Je t'envie vraiment Suzaku ! »

Le dit Suzaku ne savait pas comment prendre ce compliment. Devait il en déduire que Lelouch n'avait pas retrouver la mémoire ? Non, il était intelligent, trop pour se faire prendre comme ça !

« On a qu'à alterner entre lit et canapé, d'accord ? Lui fit le brunet, tentant de faire un sourire amical à celui qu'il considérait comme son ennemi.

-Hein ? Oh non ! Tu as la gentillesse de m'héberger, je dormirais sur le canapé, reste dans ton lit !

-Mais Lelouch… Tu es mon invité, je ne peux pas te laisser dormir tout le temps dans le salon… »

Après maintes et maintes discussions, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'ils dormiraient ensemble, puisque le lit était large, fait pour deux personnes.

« Quelle idée de prendre un lit deux places Suzaku…

-J'aime avoir de l'espace. Répondit il simplement.

-Désolé d'empiéter dans ton espace privée !

-Ce n'est rien je t'ai dis, mais tu es sur ?

-Hm ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

-J'ai chaud la nuit, alors je dors nu. »

Lelouch ne répondit pas tout de suite, incapable de dire un mot. Suzaku le regarda intensément. Il tentait de déceler l'étincelle du mensonge dans ses yeux, mais il n'y voyait que de la surprise.

« Ah… Ce n'est pas grave, on est fait pareil, après tout, non ?

-Ouai… » Répondit le soldat, l'air pas convaincus.

OoO

Lelouch avait appréhendé toute la journée le moment où il se retrouverait complètement seul avec Suzaku, sous la couverture, séparé de moins d'un mètre. Et pourtant ils y étaient. Le jeune britannien était dans la salle de bain, se préparant pour aller se coucher. Quand il sortit, le brunet était dans le lit, nu sous les draps. Il rougit à cette pensée. Il ne se savait pas gay, mais rien que de penser au corps musclé, à la peau mate… Il avala durement sa salive.

Il se glissa sous les draps frais, et s'allongea de tout son long, tendu.

« Tu vas bien, Lelouch ?

-O… Oui !

-Très bien… »

Suzaku n'en rajouta pas, et ils finirent pas s'endormir. Le lendemain, ce fut le soldat qui se réveilla le premier. Il avait plus chaud que d'habitude, et pourtant, il était nu. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une touffe brune sous son nez. C'était en fait les cheveux de Lelouch, qui était complètement accroché à lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il sourit à son tour et passa son bras par dessus son épaule pour rapprocher la bouillotte de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il était censé le détester, être son ennemi, au lieu de ça il se montrait tendre avec lui. Il ne se comprenait plus.

« Hmm… » Fit le britannien dans son sommeil, se collant un peu plus du soldat. Lelouch passa une jambe entre les siennes et posa sa tête sur le torse nu en gémissant de bien être.

Suzaku faillit laisser échapper un soupir de plaisir en sentant la peau de la jambe nu de Lelouch contre la sienne. Son pantalon avait remonté, laissant ses jambes dévoilés. Il ne put s'empêcher de respirer l'odeur des cheveux du brun. Il sentait bon, délicieusement bon. Il avala durement sa salive en voyant la nuque découverte, blanche, délicieusement attirante. Il détourna le regard, et sa résistance paya, puisqu'une dizaine de minute plus tard, Lelouch se réveilla finalement. Il émergea doucement, frottant son visage contre ce qu'il croyait être son oreiller, pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait du torse musclé de son « ami ».

« Suzaku…?

-O… Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que je fais sur toi ?

-Tu… Tu es venu te coller, je crois que tu avais froid… Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si frileux…

-Hey ! Ne m'insulte pas ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu es une vrai bouillotte ! » Fit Lelouch en se relevant.

Les yeux du britannien se baissèrent, et le regretta presque. En baissant le regard, il vit le corps nu du soldat, et surtout, il vit son érection imposante, le bout de son sexe luisant légèrement. Il détourna les yeux presque instantanément, et sortit du lit pour se diriger vers la cuisine, gêné et entièrement rouge.

Suzaku souffla et s'aplatit dans son lit en rabattant la couverture sur lui. À cause de cet imbécile de terroriste, il était excité ! Mais c'était de sa faute, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était frotté ainsi contre lui ? Il posa sa main sur son membre dur et commença à se masturber. Il ravala un gémissement. Maintenant qu'il était dans cet état, il fallait bien qu'il se soulage, il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester comme ça.

OoO

« Grand frère… Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Bien, bien, ne t'en fais pas, tout c'est bien passé.

-D'accord… »

Rolo regarda Suzaku du coin de l'oeil, son frère semblait gêné. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé chez le Chevalier pendant la nuit ? Il le découvrirait. Pour ça, il allait droguer Suzaku. Et s'il le fallait, il droguerait son frère aussi. Comme ça, il allait être sûr qu'il ne se passerait rien ! Oui !

OoO

À la fin de la journée, Viletta arriva avec la commande que lui avait demandé Rolo. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui avait demandé un somnifère ? Non, ce n'était pas ses affaires, et puis franchement, elle préférait largement le voir droguer quelqu'un plutôt qu'assassiner la personne visée.

« Rolo, tiens.

-Merci beaucoup.

-À quoi est-ce que ça va te servir ?

-C'est… Pour Lelouch… »

Viletta ne répondit pas. Elle avait beau détester le britannien, elle n'avait pas envie de se faire tuer par ce petit psychopathe.

« Suzaku-san, Grand frère !

-Rolo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je voulais remercier Suzaku-san de t'héberger, grand frère. Alors j'ai demandé à Viletta-sensei d'acheter une bouteille de vin pour moi… Rolo tendit la bouteille à Suzaku qui l'accepta en souriant. Si c'était Viletta, alors il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter.

OoO

Viletta regarda la facture. Elle allait devoir se rembourser sur le compte du comité de surveillance. Elle regarda la facture pour voir le montant exact. En baladant ses yeux sur le bout de papier, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Elle se crispa brusquement. Il n'y avait pas marqué somnifère sur la facture mais… Elle n'avait pas acheté le bon produit… Non, elle ne devait pas le dire, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se faire tuer par Rolo le psychopathe !

OoO

« On l'ouvre ? Demanda Lelouch, en regardant la bouteille de vin, se demandant pourquoi Rolo, qui n'arrivait pas à encadrer Suzaku, lui offrait subitement une tel bouteille, en se servant de Viletta comme excuse.

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est le week end, alors après tout… »

Suzaku déboucha la bouteille et prit deux coupes. Il les rempli et donna un verre à Lelouch. Il devait faire comme s'ils étaient amis, et en fait, c'était moins dur qu'il ne le pensait. Il passait un peu de temps avec lui, et il oubliait ses crimes, sa mission, Euphémia. Non, il ne devait pas y penser, sinon il recommencerait à être dur avec lui. Il devait oublier, tout oublier. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et le gouta, espérant que la chaleur de l'alcool emporterait ses mauvaises pensées. Il haussa un sourcil, en même temps que le brun en face de lui.

« Il a un drôle de goût, ce vin, non ?

-Ouai… C'est pas mauvais, mais c'est pas vraiment alcoolisé… Viletta-sensei s'est trompé je crois… » Fit Lelouch, rapportant quand même le verre à sa bouche pour continuer de boire.

Finalement, après avoir finit la bouteille, les deux jeunes hommes, soudainement fatigués, allèrent se coucher. Les évènements de la mâtiné avaient l'air d'avoir été oublié par le britannien qui vint se coller presque immédiatement au corps chaud du Chevalier. Suzaku passa son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et le pressa contre lui pour plonger sa tête dans son cou.

Quand Lelouch se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, il avait étonnamment chaud, et il avait soif aussi, très soif. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Suzaku qui dormait à ses côtés. Il roula sur le côté et commença par enlever sa chemise et ses pantalons. Il allait se lever pour aller boire, quand le bras de l'endormit s'enroula autour de lui pour le rapprocher. En sentant la peau bronzée contre la sienne, le brun ne put retenir un gémissement, devenu soudain hypersensible. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir ses soupirs de plaisir, et se rendit compte qu'il était en érection. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Il avait bien entendu des érections matinal de temps en temps, mais jamais il ne s'était révélé aussi sensible… Pourquoi était-il aussi sensible ?

Suzaku sembla se rendre compte de la présence qui bougeait à ses côtés. À son tour il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte à son tour de son état. Il était aussi dur que le matin même, et apparemment, c'était aussi le cas de Lelouch qui était à ses côtés, et semblait tenté de cacher son état avec ses mains.

« Lelouch…

-S…Suzaku ? Je t'ai réveillé… Pardonne mo…Aah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais…? »

Le soldat venait de lui prendre la main et de le rapprocher de lui. Il était aussi brûlant que lui.

« Lelouch… Tu es excité ?

-Je… Je…. Fit celui-ci d'une voix faible où le désir tremblait.

-Tu quoi ? »

Lelouch lui lança un regard qui se voulait meurtrier. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler alors que Suzaku, qui était visiblement dans le même état que lui, avait la maîtrise de son corps, et de sa voix.

Les mains chaude du soldat touchèrent son corps de haut en bas, passant sur ses cuisses frémissantes, jusqu'à son torse et ses épaules.

« …Oui, je suis excité… Répondit il finalement en faisant un effort de concentration extrême. Et tu n'arranges rien… Arrête de me toucher… »

Le brunet fit mine de ne rien entendre et continua de caresser la peau brûlante du terroriste, malgré les protestations bien peu convaincantes aux yeux du britannien d'honneur. Sa bouche se perdit sur la mâchoire de Lelouch avant de finalement trouver ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses. Son vis-à-vis qui se débattait mollement, gémit au contact, puis se laissa aller aux lèvres exigeantes qui l'embrassaient de façon passionnées. La langue aventureuse de Suzaku finit par passer entre les deux barrières pour aller chercher sa consoeur qui rapidement rendit les armes et se laissa entraîner dans un long balais sensuel.

Quand Suzaku relâcha Lelouch de son étreinte sensuel, il sut rien qu'en le regardant qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il sourit alors. Oui, il pouvait faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. Bien sur, il commençait lui même à perdre pied. Il se demandait ce qui le mettait dans cet état d'excitation, mais Lelouch réagissait mieux que lui. À nouveau, il l'embrassa et prit possession de ses hanches pour coller son érection à la sienne, leur arrachant à tous les deux un long gémissement de plaisir. L'ex-prince était devenu chiffon entre ses bras, se laissant complètement faire. Il l'allongea sur le lit, écartant ses cuisses pour avoir un meilleur accès à ce qui l'intéressait jamais. Après avoir enlevé son sous-vêtement, il prit son membre entre une de ses mains et le caressa longuement, tirant des soupirs et gémissements sensuel et terriblement érotique de l'autre. Son autre main se posa sur son intimité pour la caresser d'un doigt, puis ensuite le pénétra doucement, s'enfonçant petit à petit dans le corps brûlant de désir de son amant. Lelouch se cambra sous l'intrusion, poussant un cri muet avant de retomber sur le lit en soupirant lourdement.

« Su…Suzaku… Qu'est-ce que tu me fais…? »

Encore une fois, le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas, à la place, il bougea doucement soin doigt en lui, l'enfonçant un peu plus profondément, puis ajouta un autre doigt, s'attirant de nouveaux gémissements de plaisirs insatisfait. Il avait envie de le prendre sur le champ, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, quoique Lelouch était perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. Il embrassa sa peau douce et blanche, recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur; leur deux bouches se cherchèrent mutuellement, se goutant encore et encore, puis léchant la peau, la mordant, la suçotant.

C'était trop pour Suzaku, trop de sensation, trop d'odeur, trop de contact pour lui, il n'en pouvait plus. Il était au summum de son excitation, et il en voulait encore plus. C'est dans cet état qu'il souleva le bassin du brun gémissant qui reposait en dessous de lui pour le pénétrer d'un coup de rein puissant.

Lelouch ne put retenir un cri sous l'intrusion soudaine, un cri de douleur, de plaisir, de surprise. Il se cambra en geignant, son corps s'habituant à la présence imposante qui venait de s'installer en lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur le torse musclé de son amant, se tendant au maximum pour faire passer la sensation désagréable que le corps étranger provoquait en lui. Cet effet passa doucement, et Suzaku commença de petits mouvements, faisant appel à son self contrôle pour ne pas prendre brutalement le jeune homme. Son effort fut récompenser : le britannien sentait un feu venir dans ses reins pour le consumer doucement; à son tour il commença à bouger, faisant de long mouvement du bassin pour encourager son amant à bouger plus en lui. Le soldat ne se fit pas prier et amorça alors un mouvement plus brusque, plus saccadé, à l'allure de son souffle irrégulier. Sentir le corps étroit de Lelouch autour de son membre gonflé par le plaisir était juste incroyable, la sensation inconnu se propageait dans tout son corps, l'excitant un peu plus. Suzaku attrapa son amant par la taille et le ramena contre lui, l'asseyant sur son membre.

« Su… Suzaku… Hm... Plus…

-Lulu… »

Voulant le torturer, l'ancien Eleven ralentit ses mouvements, venant et allant lentement lui, profitant de son étroitesse, de son corps qui était encore vierge il y a peu. Lelouch poussa un grognement de mécontentement et d'impatience. Décidant qu'il devait prendre les choses en main, il profita du fait qu'il était surélevé par rapport à Suzaku pour le renverser sur le lit et s'asseoir complètement sur lui, le dominant. Il se souleva lentement et se rabaissa sur le sexe dur, le faisant sortir et rentrer dans son corps. Le Chevalier le regardait avec désir, il avait une envie folle de le renverser sur le lit et de le prendre violemment. Le voir comme ça, en pleine possession de ses moyens, sur lui, ça lui donnait envie de le soumettre encore plus. Il le laissa jouer quelques instants avant de renverser à nouveau la position, retournant Lelouch pour le mettre à quatre pattes et le pénétrer presque violemment. Il était sur le point d'exploser cette fois. Il allait de plus en plus vite, masturbant Lelouch au même rythme effréné jusqu'à la jouissance. D'abord le britannien qui se libéra sous le traitement, puis le soldat, se répandant en lui violemment.

Ils s'écrasèrent tout deux sur les draps souillés. Suzaku roula sur le côté et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras en sentant la chaleur de leur amour s'envoler petit à petit.

OoO

Rolo regarda sa montre. Son grand frère était en retard, et Lord Kururugi aussi par la même. Il grogna. Est-ce que le somnifère avait été trop puissant et ils dormaient encore ? Et si Lelouch avait trop abusé de la boisson, il pouvait avoir des problèmes…

Finalement, ils arrivèrent, se tenant étrangement proche l'un de l'autre. L'air trop protecteur de Suzaku envers son frère le dérangeait beaucoup, et son dit frère marchait vraiment bizarrement, comment est-ce que ça se faisait ?

« Bonjour Rolo !

-Grand frère ! Vous êtes en retard…

-On a eu un peu de mal à se lever, excuse nous… »

Lelouch rejoignit Shirley et Milly qui se moquait d'ailleurs de sa démarche en canard.

« Rolo…

-Oui ? »

Soudain, le jeune espion avait un peu peur des répercussions de son action, mais est-ce qu'il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas du vin qu'il leur avait offert mais une bouteille de somnifère ?

« Merci beaucoup, l'idée que tu as eu était merveilleuse !

-Qu… Quoi ? Quelle idée ?

-Celle de nous faire boire, à Lelouch et à moi, de l'aphrodisiaque pour nous rapprocher, pour que je puisse mieux le surveiller. »

'Pardon ?' faillit sortir Rolo. Il ne comprenait pas. De l'aphrodisiaque ? Mais non ! C'était un somnifère pour qu'il ne découvre pas que son frère avait retrouvé la mémoire.

« Qu-Quoi ?

-Oui, nous avons vraiment passé une très bonne nuit, je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de ça, mais merci Rolo, tu m'as vraiment aidé ! »

Rolo perdit ses couleurs en comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, pourquoi Suzaku avait l'air de si bien s'entendre avec son frère, et pourquoi celui-ci marchait d'une étrange façon. Il jura intérieurement tandis que le Chevalier rejoignait son amant, lui prenant la main, répondant aux interrogations muettes des filles.

« Je te hais, Kururugi Suzaku… » Souffla t'il, jaloux alors qu'il constatait que Lelouch rougissait sous le regard tendre de l'ancien Eleven.

Fin

Voilà voilà !

On dit merci qui ? XD

J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas, et j'espère avoir des commentaires de votre part pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

J'ai une autre fic sur le feu dans le même genre ! Si vous en voulez encore, bombardez moi de commentaire *mode chantage*

Bye bye !

Sedinette


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous !

Eh oui désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, d'ailleurs il n'y en aura plus, je pense que vous l'avez compris depuis le temps que je n'ai plus publié. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je suis passée à autre chose, Code Geass ne m'inspire plus, et je n'ai plus d'idée tout simplement.

Je voulais tout simplement vous remercier de m'avoir lu, et je suis contente de recevoir encore aujourd'hui des reviews, donc je voulais y répondre. Je rajouterai aussi que je ne peux pas contacter les personnes qui ne me laissent pas **d'adresse email** ou qui ne sont pas **connecter** à leur compte, et oui, je ne suis pas Dieu, je ne sais pas tout !

Maintenant réponse aux reviews !

Kaitas : Oui je confirme, pauvre en yaoi, malheureusement c'est comme ça, et vu le peu de publication ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger ! Miaou~ Merci d'avoir lu et suivit tous les chapitres !

Meguri-san : Merci =^.^= je suis contente que ça t'es plu !

Datenshi : Lol ! des images comme ça j'en ai eu énormément, pas besoin de m'en envoyer !

Anthales : Ouip, aucun rapport entre les chapitres (sauf bien sur « Miaou » et « Ouaf », mais eux je ne pouvais pas laisser comme ça, il fallait une petite suite pour que Lulu puisse se venger 8D). Eh oui, on ne peut pas avoir de Suza tout le temps sous la main pour se réchauffer xD Enfin merci pour tes critiques et tes messages, ça me fait plaisir que tu es autant aimé ^o^

Originel : Ah oui, après une telle fin, il faut bien se consoler avec les fanfictions, en tout cas, merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu te seras bien amuser !

Yumeless : 8D Tu es venu, tu as lu et tu as reviewer 8D Merci ^^ Lol ! Oui le Lulu stripteaser était un peu osé, mais je pense qu'on fantasme toutes un peu dessus :P pas besoin de le cacher je le sais v_v Merci pour ta review !

Manoirmalfoys : Merci pour touuuutes tes reviews ! Toi aussi tu n'aimes pas mon Steeve hm ? En fait c'est le nom du rat que mon chat m'a ramené xD Effectivement ne t'avise pas de voler la boîte de striptease à Suza, il a des armes et l'armée de son côté lui 8D

6745152 : Malheureusement je n'écrirai plus sur le couple, ils ne m'inspirent vraiment plus, même si j'ai adoré écrire sur eux ^^ Mais je suis très contente que tu es autant aimé ! ^o^ ça fait plaisir à lire autant d'enthousiasme ! Merci à toi pour tes reviews et ton soutien ^^

Yuya777 : Pour une fois qu'on aime Euphie :P merci pour ta review ^^

Luciole Éteinte : Ravie que mes one-shot t'es autant plu, je suis vraiment contente ^o^ Merci pour ta review.

00 Exia 00 : Beaucoup de beaucoup dis moi 8D Merci pour ta review !

Usagi-san : Sebas-chan ? Hmm… Je dirai que je le garde enfermé dans ma cave, et si t'es pas contente eh bah c'est la même è_é Je le garde ! 8D

Dragonichigo : Mais je fume pas d'abord ! Je ne prends aucune substance illicite v_v (ce serait un comble d'enfreindre la loi pour un étudiant en droit v_v). Oui je sais, l'idée de l'aphrodisiaque est bien choisie mwahahaha ! Merci pour tes review ^^

Miruru-sensei : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu te sois bien amusée !

Elinska : Ah ah xD Merci d'avoir pensé à reviewver :P T'inquiète, moi aussi je fais partie de cette catégorie, enfin je fais de mon mieux pour penser à laisser un petit message, même si ça j'ai toujours une grosse flemme xD. Bah attend, Villetta elle a l'air d'une drogué pendant la moitié de la série là ! Elle, elle perd la mémoire et poup, elle se transforme en poupée gonflable v_v ça va bien deux secondes mdr !

Obana : Ah oui, elle va se faire défoncer par Rolo la pauvre xD

Love-Yaoi-51 : Merci pour ta review ^^ S'inscrire à , c'est le bien v_v

Ryokushokumaru : Anh ça c'est pas bien ! On review sinon je tape v_v Lol ! Merci d'avoir laissé un petit mess, ça me fait plaisir si tu as aimé ^^

Xran : Ah oui, les fautes, c'est ma bête noir, merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué, je relierai ça et corrigerai à l'occasion ^^ Merci pour ta review !

Karorin Nikaido : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de laisser un message ! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs !

Missxfuruba : Oui, il y en a très peu et comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est pas en amélioration, merci =^^=, xD vu que je fais du PWP en masse comme dirai une de mes amies, il faut bien que ça soit bien écris quand même les lemons v_v xD

Lyade Kanda : Ouh merci ! Je pense pas écrire si bien que ça alors ça me fait très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup !

Zyukage : J'aime ton « Suza a craqué » j'ai l'impression que Suza a pété un câble ou un truc du genre mdr ! Moi aussi j'adore les oreilles de chat, imaginer son perso préféré avec des oreilles de chat, c'est le kiff total xD Merci en tout cas !

Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka : Tu pouvais pas choisir un pseudo plus long ? xD Vous pensez pas aux auteurs qui doivent réécrire vos pseudo ensuite v_v xD Contente que tu es autant aimé mes petits OS, ça fait plaisir d'avoir autant d'avis comme ça, je suis très contente ! Désolé pour les fautes, c'est ma grosse bête noir, mais je fais beaucoup moins de faute maintenant, si j'ai l'occasion je corrigerai tout ça ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup !

Kofuu : J'ai beaucoup aimé cette idée de l'aphrodisiaque aussi lol ! xD Lire de yaoi avant de dormir c'est le bien ! Justement tu peux faire plein de rêve v_v combien de fois j'ai rêvé de Suza entrain de courir après Lulu ? xD Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

Gay-chan : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, je suis vraiment contente d'autant plaire ! Encore merci !

Ojo-sama : 8D Encore merci ! Merci pour m'avoir lu et pour m'avoir laissé un message ! Et si tu en avais laissé un déjà ^^ Mais merci d'avoir relaissé un message ! Ca fait très plaisir !

Chu : Merci beaucoup, je fais toujours attention à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de contradiction, je me relis assez souvent là dessus, alors je suis contente que quelqu'un le remarque ^o^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

AliceGarden : XD En voilà une qui n'a pas ses yeux dans sa poche ! En fait j'aime juste quand Lulu est dominé v_v Il a une bonne tête de dominé ! On aime l'embêter :P Merci encore pour ta review !

Anakin-san : Bah oui il faut quand même reviewver ! xD Mdr ! je passe pour une perverse maintenant v_v Merci de ta review ^^

Inconnue : Eh bien… Merci à toi inconnue pour ta review ! xD

Hisokaren : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! je suis contente que ça t'es plu ! Sans Électricité est aussi une des fanfics que j'ai adoré écrire, c'était marrant comme concept !

Luppia : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ Contente que tu es aimée !

Bonne Question : Mais une review suffit ^^ Tant que j'ai un petit mot à la fin pour me dire ce qu'on en a pensé tout va bien xD effectivement je ne connais pas Inazuma Eleven, et je n'irai pas regarder xD je ne suis plus trop dans les manga et les animes, très peu pour moi ^^

SuzaLulu : XDD Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! je suis désolé de ne plus en écrire mais bon, il y a toujours les fanfics anglaises, mais il faut se motiver c'est sur xD

Jessi-k94 : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir d'en avoir une à chaque chapitre ! Merci beaucoup !

Jade : Merci pour ta review ^^

Hadiel : Déjà merci pour tes nombreuses reviews, je voulais juste te dire que je ne peux pas te contacter : je n'ai pas ton adresse email, j'attendais que tu t'en rende compte, mais apparemment tu n'y as pas pensé… =/ De plus pour envoyer un MP il faut s'inscrire à , ce que tu n'as pas fait apparemment ! Mais après oui tu peux faire tes fanarts en te basant sur mes fanfics, ça ne me dérange pas ^^ Merci aussi pour tes critiques, pour ce qui est des lemons, je m'intéresse aussi à l'histoire, pas que à ce genre de scène, je pense en avoir écrit assez comme ça xD Merci encore ^^

Je n'ai pas répondu à Calimithy Jane/Cacilie Blaas, Chiyu, Littlest Rusha, Datenshi Tsuki mais vous savez déjà ce que je pense de vous mes chers petites reviewveuses/harceleuses (je parle surtout des n°1, n°3 et n°4 de cette mini liste xD)

Bon eh bien… Sinon c'est tout, je le répète, je n'écrirai plus sur Code Geass, c'est très hautement improbable malheureusement ^^

Bonne continuation à vous tous et merci encore à tous de m'avoir lu !

Sedinette Michaelis


End file.
